Pink Explosions
by GymLeaderDavis
Summary: This fic is centered around the growing relationship of Mina Ashido and Katsuki Bakugo. Mina felt like she needed to show her appreciation for Bakugo sometime after the sports festival but she never expected her trying to show said appreciation leading to the two becoming so close. Bakumina/ Bakugo x Mina
1. Chapter 1

Ever since the sports festival Mina Ashido had been wanting to try and say thanks to Bakugo for letting her be on his team in the cavalry battle. Without him she wouldn't have gone as far as she did in the finals but the explosion king was hard to approach and talk to, even for someone like her. She wanted her thanks to be genuine and she didn't want to get yelled at by the boy. She wondered how Kirishima had managed to get on his good side enough for him to not threaten to murder him everyday.

As it stood right now they had all been back from their internships for a few days already. Mina's was uneventful but Bakugo had interned under Best Jeanist so surly he had some stories to tell right? Maybe that could be the ice breaker she needed to get around to telling him thanks. She tilted her head to the side and began looking at the blonde boy at the other side of the room. Homeroom hadn't started yet and he was simply at his desk looking annoyed and angry already.

The pink girl leaned over some to an adjacent desk near her and tapped her red haired friend Kirishima on the shoulders, " Yo!"

Kirishima turned around and flashed a spiky toothed smile at the girl, " What's up Ashido?"

" You and Bakugo have gotten pretty close right? Would you say you're friends with him?"

Kirishima shrugged at first but seemed to think it over, " I think its safe to say we are yeah. I know how to read him and he's started calling me by name sometimes now ever since the festival."

Mina smiled a bit hearing this before she asked her next question, " Awesome! Okay so, what would be the best way to get on his good side without him trying to kill me? I wanna thank him for helping me get so far in the festival but at the same time I'm kinda scared of the guy you know?"

Kirishima chuckled lightly before nodding his head, " Yeah I gotcha. Saying thanks to Bakugo isn't easy, trust me. I'd say you could just buy him a coffee or something but he'd reject it and say you don't owe him anything and that he doesn't owe you anything..." Kirishima leaned back in his chair as he placed a hand under his chin in thought, " But if you got on better terms with him it'd be easier and he might just accept a simple thank you."

Mina sighed before leaning in closer to the hardening quirked boy, " Aaaaaaaand how do I do that?"

" Well...that's tough to say. Really all I had to do was push the right buttons. If its really important to you I can ask him if he wants to hang out this weekend, and then maybe you can just so happen to end up being at the same place we hang out at if you catch my drift?"

The horned girl seemed to like the idea as she smiled brighter and shook her head up and down, " That could work! We could totally spend the whole day at the mall and I can get him something while we're there!"

Kirishima motioned with his hands for the girl to slow down, " Whoa remember what I said about you getting him something? He wouldn't accept it Ashido."

Mina seemed to deflate some as she was reminded of that, " Dang it you're right...oh!" She seemed to beam up some with an idea, " Maybe I can just lead us to his favorite store? What all is he into that we could do at the mall?"

" Does the mall have one of those extreme sports stores with the fake rock climbing wall?"

Mina shook her head excitedly, " Uh huh! It sure does! is that something he's into?"

Kirishima gave the girl a big thumbs up with a friendly grin, " it's like his favorite thing to do for fun apparently! If you take us there it would def score you some Bakugo Brownie points!"

Mina smiled before speaking again, " Alright! So you make the plans with him and I'll ambush you guys there sound good? And be sure to act surprised when you see me okay? OH! And don't tell him about the rock climbing! I think it'll go over smoother if I'm the one to tell him about it. "

" Don't worry you can count on me Ashido. I'll make sure he's there and I'll do what I can to make it go smoothly."

After confirming their plan Mina turned her gaze back on the blonde boy on the other side of the room and waved cheerfully at him hoping he saw her. Bakugo only moved his eyes to the corner so he could see her and then focused his gaze back onto his desk as he didn't care someone was waving at him.

* * *

Saturday had come faster than expected and after enough persuasion Kirishima had convinced Bakugo to join him for a day at the mall. It seemed impossible at first but as soon as Kirishima told his friend about this store that exclusively sold different kinds of sauce, including an insane degree of hot sauces, he seemed interested and agreed to go to pick up some new hot sauces for his meals.

Bakugo was dressed simply in a black tank top with a white skull logo and grey cargo shorts while Kirishima wore a Crimson Riot tee shirt and blue jeans. They were just casually walking around the giant mall right now as they headed for the sauce store that Bakugo was determined to see. Kirishima sent a text to his pink friend to meet them there as he and Bakugo got on some escalators headed for the next level of the mall.

" Kirishima." Bakugo spoke up abruptly as they got off the moving stairs, " How much farther is this place?" He asked in an irritated tone.

" Not too much farther man. Should only be another five minutes."

Bakugo didn't seem pleased to hear that but he didn't seem displeased about it either. He just made his usual resting bitch face and kept moving forward with his hands crammed in his pockets. " They have free samples right?"

" Huh? Oh, yeah! Yeah they sure do! Yo can try as many as you want too! It's pretty awesome."

Meanwhile Mina Ashido, dressed in a black tank top that read Acid on it and short denim jeans, was already ahead of the two and in the sauce shop already. It was smaller than most of the other stores but was a very popular venue nonetheless. Right now she was over in the section full of novelty sauces. Soda flavored and candy flavored sauces lined up a few shelves by themselves and Mina was trying as many free samples as she could and getting mixed results from the flavors.

The lemon lime flavored sauce made her gag, and the artificial chocolate tasting BBQ sauce was fine on its own but she was really unsure how she'd like it on meat though. The root beer flavored sauce though really got the girl, she ended up grabbing a bottle of it on the spot after trying it out while she waited on the boys. She'd buy it after Bakugo and Kirishima would be set to leave the store.

And speak of the devils she over heard Bakugo's " angelic " voice call out for all to hear in the store that he had arrived. " FINALLY! WHY THE FUCK IS THIS PLACE SO FAR AWAY FROM THE ENTRANCE!?"

Mina quickly turned around with a tooth filled smile as she saw the two enter the store as Bakugo went straight for the hot sauce section near the front. She rushed over waving as she got their attention, " Bakugo! Kirishima! What are you two doing here?" She said as she pretended to be surprised to see the two of them here.

Bakugo let out a groan as he began test tasting the various flavors of hot sauce. Kirishima did his best to act surprised but it came off as rather corny and rehearsed sounding, " Woah! Ashido what are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you here! Crazy!"

Bakugo tried to ignore the girl as he enjoyed himself tasting the hottest sauces they had to offer. He went straight for the ones that said warning and had one after the other as Ashido and Kirishima spoke behind him. As he got himself another sample Mina quickly got closer to the blonde before asking in a friendly manner, " Wow you're really going for that? It says it's the hottest stuff they have to offer in America!"

Bakugo groaned, " Well it better fucking be. With a name like Satan's fiery ass crack I expect the best." he said before shoving the tiny sample spoon in his mouth and seeming unfazed for the most part.

Mina wanting to get more on the boy's good side grabbed a sample for herself and Kirishima, " Come on Kirishima let's try it! It can't be that hot if Bakugo isn't even reacting to it!"

Bakugo then turned around and shot the pair a glare, " Are you an idiot? Not everyone is blessed with a resistance to this kind of shit like me."

Kirishima shrugged as he accepted Mina's offer to try it, " Aw come on Bakugo! Are you saying you doubt us?" The red head and pink head then stuck the samples in their mouths before swallowing. They didn't seem to feel anything at first.

Mina giggled lightly, " See? I can't even tell it was there at all! Hehe-..." Her eyes then opened wide as her face began changing shades and sweat started to drip off of her skin. Kirishima began taking deep breathes before quickly opening the drink he had on him and chugging it like a man dying of thirst. Mina started panting like a dog outside on a hot summer say as she looked around for something to fix the heat in her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes. Bakugo just rolled his eyes at the two and went back to trying more samples.

Mina then saw the bottle of water that the blonde boy had in one of his pockets. It wasn't even opened yet and full of cooling refreshment. She understood the risks of what she was about to do, but as she saw it she could either die from this hot sauce or die from Bakugo. She quickly lunged for the bottle in the boy's pocket and yanked it out in one swift move before undoing the top and drank it as fast as she possibly could to try and defeat the scorching heat in her throat.

Bakugo clenched his fist and glared at the pink girl. She had just stolen his water and was drinking it right in front of him. " What. In. The. Fuck?! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE FUCKING DOING RACCOON EYES?!" He screamed out and caught the attention of everyone inside the store as they feared what he might do next in his rage.

Mina didn't flinch and only only held up a finger telling him to wait a moment as she finished up the entire bottle of water before gasping for air as she handed it back to Bakugo. She gulped fearing for her safety as the boy yanked it out of her hands, " S-sorry Bakugo...It just felt like I was dying!"

Bakugo put the empty bottle in his pocket and shot the girl a death glare, " You better replace this idiot!" he growled out to her.

Mina nodded her head quickly in response, " I will! I intended to do that anyway! I'll even buy you any bottle of sauce here you want!"

Bakugo grunted in response hearing that, " Yeah you better. " he grabbed a bottle of hot sauce marked as even hotter than the Satan's fiery ass crack and shoved it in the pink girl's hands.

Kirishima let out a sigh as he threw away his now empty drink bottle, " So, Ashido...do ya want to hang with me and Bakugo since we're together already?" he asked again in an obviously rehearsed sounding tone.

Bakugo shot a look of distaste at his friend as he growled in annoyance at that idea. Mina just turned to their mutual friend and smirked as she replied with her own rehearsed answer, only sounding authentic with her words, " Sure! I was here alone anyway and I'd love to hang out with you guys!"

Bakugo scoffed, " You two can go ahead and dick around. As soon as you buy me the shit you owe me I'm outta here!" He told them in an annoyed voice.

Mina quickly turned to face the boy and clapped her hands together in a pleading fashion as she smiled at him, " Aw come on Bakugo! Don't you wanna have fun?" Bakugo just stood firmly and glared down at the pink girl. Mina then rose a finger up in excitement as she pointed east of them, " I know this place inside and out! I'm sure I can show you something you'd like! Do you like extreme sports? You seem like that kinda guy! They have this huge extreme sports store on this floor and it has all these different rock climbing set ups you can try out! It's a lotta fun!" She said in an energetic tone.

Bakugo's eyebrows rose in curiosity hearing about that, " Rock climbing sets? Like those fake cliffs with the plastic rocks?"

Mina shook her head up and down quickly before she started making weird hand and arm motions to indicate how tall the sets were in the store, " Yeah! They have three different kinds we can try out! The beginner's is about twenty feet tall I think! The regular kind is like thirty five feet tall and the advanced is nearly sixty feet tall! Isn't that awesome Bakugo? Come on are you saying that wouldn't be fun to climb all of them and see which of us can do it faster?"

Bakugo smirked at her reply, " Are you implying either of you could beat me in rock climbing?" He took another step forward and removed his hands from his pockets as he crossed his arms, " I'd leave the two of you in the dust!"

Mina just smiled looking up at him as she realized she had him, " I dunno Bakugo, I'm pretty fast after all! We can head there right after I pay for this if ya want!"

" Hurry up and buy it then Pinky!" Bakugo ordered, " Cuz you're taking us there right fucking after got it?!"

Mina giggled as she turned around to head for the register to buy her own bottle of sauce and Bakugo's hot sauce. Kirishima gave her a thumbs up that was out of Bakugo's view as their plan seemed to be working even with the mess up of Mina stealing the blonde's water.

* * *

After buying the two bottles of sauce Mina led the two boys to the extreme sports shop and over to the rock climbing sets. Bakugo smiled looking up at them and turned toward the horned girl, " Hey! Do we gotta pay to use em or what? I want to hurry up and climb these!"

Mina nodded to the boy and pointed to one of the employee's, " Yeah we just have to let one of the workers know we want to climb and they'll get us set up after we pay!"

Bakugo then immediately made his way for the nearest employee and shouted out, " Hey! You! We want to start climbing and now! How much?!"

The employee who looked barely any older than the three U.A. students flinched at Bakugo's barking, " Oh? Uh, a-alright dude no need to g-get so upset! Wh-which did you want to climb today?"

" All of em! We're climbing all of them!"

" Well, we can do the full set special then...it's one thousand yen to climb all three of them that way." Bakugo then reached into his pocket and took out his wallet before handing the money over to the meek man. Bakugo then turned his head back to the his two companions and yelled out, " GET OVER HERE AND FUCKING PAY FOR YOUR SETS YOU IDIOTS!"

Mina and Kirishima then quickly ran over, money in hand before handing it over to the scared worker. " A-alright...thanks you three for choosing Koyoshi extreme sports. If you would follow me and I-I'll get you all set up for the beginner's climb first."

Mina smiled after getting in her harness and helmet. She figured after her and Bakugo went through these she'd tell him thanks for putting her on his team in the cavalry battle and see what she could do for her him to show her thanks hoping this would put her on his good side. Bakugo seemed annoyed about having to be in a harness but it was either use the harness or he wouldn't be allowed to climb.

The three all stood at the base of the beginner's set first as they all did some standard stretching to get themselves ready. Mina then turned to the same worried worker who would be watching them and make sure nothing went wrong, he also had to watch over their bags of already bought goods and Mina's purse to make sure no one stole them. " Excuse me? Can you do a countdown for us? We were gonna race to the top and we'd appreciate if you could sound us off when to start!"

" O-oh, we actually c-condone racing-"

Bakugo then turned his head fast and shot the employee a death stare, " We said! We want you to count us down so we can fucking race to the top!" Mina winced at Bakugo yelling at the poor guy like that.

The worker gulped as he flinched in place, " A-A-alright...g-get ready then..." The three of them all got ready to grab onto their first rock each. " G-get set...go!"

Bakugo and Mina reacted much faster than their red haired friend and both took hold of their first rock at the same speed and began scaling the wall as they each tried to best the other. Kirishima was quite a few steps behind them as he had never done this before and wasn't used to where he needed to place his feet as he climbed, " Hey! Come on you two you're making me look bad!" He shouted as they left him behind and kept climbing.

Bakugo turned the side of his head and noticed how Mina was keeping even with him. If he were allowed to use his quirk here he could just propel himself a few steps ahead and clutch onto a rock in a nice adrenaline rush. Alas he would probably get banned and maybe even get a ticket if he were to create any explosions here and had to rely on his pure physical prowess to win. He let out a few grunts as he picked up his pace and stopped simply climbing rock to rock as he began jumping off the small rock he had his feet on to try and get to the higher rocks faster and reach the top first. He wasn't going to let someone who didn't even give Tokoyami a fight beat him at his favorite hobby.

Mina noticed at how Bakugo began jumping off of rock to rock to try and get an advantage over her. " oh no you don't Blasty! " She said as she began copying the boy to speed up her own process to catch up with him. She grunted and came close to slipping a few times but her reflexes were fast enough to prevent that from happening. The two still seemed to be about neck and neck and when they were each about one foot away from the top the two seemed to kick it into third gear to try and best the other.

They both leaped upward with all their might to try and grab onto the top first. Bakugo having the longer arms managed to grab on just barely as Mina missed by about an inch as her finger tips grazed the top and she had to catch onto the next nearest rock.

Bakugo climbed up and sat at the top looking down at her and Kirishima. Normally he'd gloat about this but his victory was really a close call, and that didn't sit too right with him. Mina reached the top and sat down next to him as she wiped her forehead. " Whew...dang Bakugo you really are fast at this huh? You're like a pro! But we still have two more so I think I stand a fair chance at beating you at one of em!"

Bakugo knew what she was saying was true, he only won because he happened to be taller than her and could reach a little bit farther. He gave her an uncertain look before smirking, " Or I'll just beat you again and again Ashido."

Mina then perked up and smiled, " Ashido? SO you DO remember my name Bakugo!"

" Shut up. Come on let's go ahead and get down so we can get to the next set already." As the two started climbing down Kirishima was still working his way up, passing the two as they went in opposite directions, " Please don't start the second set without me! That wouldn't be cool guys!"

Bakugo just shouted at the red head, " THEN HURRY THE FUCK UP AND FINISH ALREADY!"

By the time it had come time for the three of them to do the regular wall Bakugo was determined to make sure his victory over Ashido wasn't so close this time. He wanted to leave her in the dust and win without a doubt. After the same meek worker told them all to go Bakugo quickly jumped up as high as he could and began jumping rock to rock like a monkey jumping tree to tree.

After he reached the half way point he stopped to catch his breath. He turned his head to see where the other two were, Kirishima was was doing better than before but still considerably more behind him, and while Bakugo stopped to catch his breath Ashido passed him. He looked up as she kept climbing and jumping from rock to rock as she left him behind. He clutched onto the current rocks he held and began chasing after her, " NO YOU DON'T! I WON'T LET YOU BEAT ME PINKY!"

Mina smirked hearing him get so worked up about this friendly little competition. You could tell Bakugo cared when he saw you as a legitimate challenge and got mad when going against you. She tried to repress any giggles that tried to surface as she focused on getting to the top right now as Bakugo hounded after her to try and reclaim his position in first place. She overheard his grunts of anger as he zoomed in on her, breaking the gap between them as they were neck and neck again. The two gave each other a look as their eyes met briefly as they kept climbing, not looking where they had placed their hands as they both grabbed the same rock at the same time. Bakugo's hand cupped Mina's and she could feel how warm his hand was as it laid over hers.

They both stopped dead in their tracks as a lilac blush formed on Mina's cheeks and Bakugo just looked annoyed before he shouted, " LET GO! GRAB YOUR OWN ROCK! " He quickly pulled his hand off and kept rushing for the top, not letting that awkward little situation drag him down. Mina let out a sigh as she gathered her barrings and started after him. Before long she was closing in on him but the explosion user reached the top just as she was catching up.

Bakugo didn't bother waiting this time around and began heading back down immediately, stopping next to Mina as she neared the top. " For the advanced course you better not stop in place over something dumb like that again. Bring your A game or don't bother climbing again." He said to her before continuing his downward path.

Now had come time for the advanced set. The great sixty footer stood over them like a colossal being as they all got hooked up into the harnesses. Bakugo looked more determined about this one with it being the biggest. He wouldn't be able to just jump from rock to rock and win, he'd wear himself out too fast doing that now that he had done that twice already. Plus this one was too big to even attempt that.

Mina let out a few tired breathes as she glistened with sweat before looking to Bakugo and smiling, " So are you glad now that you ran into me?"

The explosion boy scoffed as the meek man finished getting him in his harness for this set, " You ended up making this trip to this shit hole worth it so I'd say so."

Mina let out some light giggles hearing this from the rude boy. The meek worker came over and began putting her into her harness. After he finished Mina noticed how it felt looser and not as sturdy as the other two she had but didn't think too much about it.

Kirishima stood next to the pink girl and whispered to her, " Hey, I think bakugo is actually starting to like hanging out with you. I don't see him this determined about stuff outside of school so way to go!"

Mina blushed lightly as she smiled ear to ear before replying, " I knew I'd be able to get on his good side! I just needed the right scenario you know?"

" HEY! What are you fucks whispering about over there?!" Bakugo shouted as he glared at the two.

Kirishima just scratched the back of his neck after his friend's outburst, " Oh we're just...talking about...er-"

" Butts!" Mina then interjected with a deadpan face as she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. " We...were talking about butts. "

Bakugo glared at the two and narrowed his eyes, " Butts?"

Mina kept her deadpan look as she was stuck in this little fib now, " Y-yeah. I was just telling Kiri how nice I thought yours looked in those jeans you were wearing when you came back from Best Jeanist's..." A large blush formed at the girl's face after saying this but she was just talking without thinking. Kirishima face palmed hearing this come out of his friend's mouth and looked with some fear to see how Bakugo would react.

As he focused his gaze on Bakugo his mouth opened in shock as Bakugo's face seemed to be heating up in embarrassment. Bakugo seemed to have nothing to say and just turned to face the climbing wall. Mina quickly did the same and tried to avoid looking at the blonde as she felt rather embarrassed herself after blurting that out. The three waited for the easily flinched worker to tell them to go and as soon as he let out the words, " go." the three all took off once again for the final wall to climb.

Bakugo wasn't going to stop to catch his breath this time and he wasn't going to let Ashido either. He wanted to make sure he won one hundred percent legit this time. It may have just been rock climbing at the mall with two classmates but it was still a challenge for Bakugo and he wanted to prove that he would win fair and square when it came to this last giant set to climb. As long as he and Ashido kept moving and giving it their all it was fair, that way neither of them could take advantage of the other stopping to catch their breathe or from pausing just because their hands touched.

The explosive boy kept his determined face as he climbed up step by step. He'd save his little leaps for when he got closer to the top and it wouldn't drain him of as much stamina. He kept checking to see where the pink girl was and he wasn't surprised to see she was doing the same as him and keeping an even pace too like she had before.

" you better not slow down any Ashido! If you slow down I'll kill you!" Bakugo growled at her as the two kept climbing at a steady yet fast pace.

" Hah same to you Mister Explosion Murder!" She replied back with her usual upbeat confidence. She was happy to see she could get this competitive edge out of the boy that so few were actually able to fully draw out.

" That's KING Explosion Murder to you!" He yelled back as he picked up his speed to try and get ahead. Mina smirked at his attempt to beat her and she resorted to their original strategy they had used for the other two sets as she began jumping upward rock to rock to get ahead of the blonde.

It took her no time at all to clear the small gap between them that Bakugo had created and soon she was pulling ahead of him and was nearing the halfway point. She never even noticed how her harness was pulling so hard on her weak vest every time she jumped and created a recoil effect. As she passed the halfway point and smiled through her hard pants of air she got out another big jump and upon landing on the next set of rocks her harness snapped.

The resulting snap had enough force to cause her to slip off the small fake rocks and she screamed for dear life as she fell. She reached out with her arms and grabbed onto the first rocks she could and held on for dear life as tears escaped her eyes and she felt her heart beat echoing even in her mouth.

She stood there gripping for dear life as she was still over thirty feet in the air. Kirishima yelled out to her from below, " ASHIDO! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

Before she could say anything Bakugo had actually stopped in his tracks as he was just about a foot under her, " Hey! Why are you stopping?! You can have a near death experience after you beat this!"

Mina looked down at him with a surprised face, " That's easy for you to say! Your harness is still on!" Bakugo scoffed at her and with one hand began removing his harness.

After he had it off of him he smirked up at her before saying in a challenging tone, " There! I don't have mine anymore! You don't see me crying about it! Now are you going to finish this or not?! Cuz I'm not gonna move while you're sitting still like that! I'm winning this fairly you hear me?!"

Mina let out a deep breath before focusing her eyes upward as she tried to calm herself. She moved her right arm up and grabbed hold of the nearest rock and began climbing up even without her harness. She wasn't going to have Bakugo look down on her. Bakugo smiled devilishly ear to ear, " That's more fucking like it!" he shouted as he raced after her for the top.

Kirishima still far below them wiped his eyes at their display, " Damn it! Why are you two being so manly right now?!"

Mina and Bakugo continued going at it with everything they had. The meek employee was yelling up at them how they would be banned for doing this without their harnesses but they didn't seem to care as they just focused on beating the other. As they climbed higher they kept exchanging looks as they tried to see who was ahead of the two. They were nearly neck and neck and both of them were tired. Sweat was coming off of both of them and they were both breathing harder and bigger the farther up they went.

It felt like an eternity to the pink girl before she neared the top. She wasn't looking to see where Bakugo was anymore, she just wanted to reach the top and get down from this monster of a rock climb. As she pulled herself up and collapsed at the top, she didn't even notice she had beaten Bakugo by two seconds as he came and sat down next to her at the top as he let out a big breath of air.

" I'll beat you next time." He said to her in a demanding tone.

Mina looked over the boy and seemed confused, " Huh? What?...Did I actually beat you?" She said between breathes.

Bakugo just scoffed at her reply, " Yeah you beat him. Fair and square. But like I said! I'll beat you next time!"

Mina just started laughing. " If it's bothering you so much that you barely lost sure let's do this next weekend!"

Bakugo grinned hearing this, " Sounds good to me, and we won't be using this place either! We'll use actual cliffs and climb actual fucking rocks!"

Mina sat up and smiled at the boy before giggling lightly, " Speaking of us hanging out Bakugo...I wanted to say thanks for you letting me on your team in the cavalry battle. I wouldn't have made it as far as I did if it wasn't for you."

Bakugo leaned back and shrugged as he averted his gaze, " You don't need to say thanks. That was a team effort. If it wasn't for your acid Kirishima would have been stuck by that glue guy's quirk and we wouldn't have been able to do that combo move we did with my explosions, elbow guy's tape and your acid trail. So drop the whole thanks thing."

Mina smiled as her teeth were showing, " I still want to do something for you though! You know, to show my appreciation?"

Bakugo let out a short groan before looking her in the eyes and saying in an agitated voice, " If you want to show your thanks so much then just promise to give the climb we do next weekend everything you've got? Got it?"

Mina kept her smile and gave the explosive boy a thumbs up, " Gotcha!"

Before they could keep talking the meek employee appeared near the edge of the top of the wall on one of those rising machines they use to position things on the very top shelves, "A-alright you t-two! get on here and get out of our store! You w-weren't supposed to c-climb without harnesses on and you both kept going without them!"

Bakugo flipped out his middle finger to the guy as he got into the elevating platform with Mina following behind him. " Bakugo he's just doing his job there's no need to be so harsh to him."

" Whatever."

After the two got Mina's purse and their bag of sauces back from the bottom they headed outside the store and were told they would never be welcome in that store or any of its chain stores ever again due to their actions of rock climbing with no harnesses. They sat around and waited for Kirishima as they made small talk.

" I'm still super upset about Midnight not letting me use Alien Queen! Like come on that's a solid name and it's a lot better than Pinky."

Bakugo seemed to agree as he nodded his head, " At least you have a fucking hero name. Dumb bitch didn't let me go with either of my picks!"

" I know! She didn't even tell you what would make your names more acceptable! Talk about shitty teaching."

" Yeah fuck her!" bakugo growled out as he angrily drank from the bottle of water Mina had replaced for him earlier. He then turned and saw how tired Mina seemed and how much she was sweating. He quickly wiped off the top of his bottle and handed it to her, " Here. Don't drink too much or I'll kill you got it?"

Mina blinked in surprise at this gesture of his but shook her head side to side saying no, " naah I couldn't! That's your replacement water dude! besides I have cash in my purse so I can just buy me a drink." She reached into her purse and dug through looking for her wallet before finally taking it out. As she opened it up her mouth practically hit the floor, " Wha-...WHAT THE HELL?! WHERE'S ALL OF MY CASH?!"

Bakugo looked over with a curious look, " What do you mean?"

The girl spread her wallet open and showed its empty insides to the blonde, " I mean I had over twenty thousand yen in here this morning and now I have zero! I should still have like fifteen thousand left at least! I don't even know where it could have gone!" The girl placed her hands over her head as she tried rattling her brain to think of where it could have gone.

As she was thinking Kirishima came out of the store with a disappointed face, " Man you guys got me banned too you know? Why'd you have to go and ruin that place for me too?" he paused looking at his pink friend before looking to bakugo, " Did I miss something?"

Bakugo stood up and cracked his knuckles before speaking in an angered pissed off voice, " Yeah. That beta male employee stole her money while we were all climbing is what happened." Without caring about the fact that he was banned he marched right back into the store as Ashido and Kirishima chased after him.

" W-wait bakugo!" Mina cried out, " We don't know if it was him or not! We can't just go accusing people of-"

" WHO THE FUCK ELSE COULD IT HAVE BEEN?!" He was back in the store and pointed toward the weak worker, " YOU! YEAH YOU YOU MOTHER FUCKER! GAVE HER BACK HER MONEY AND ALL OF IT BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND TAKE IT BACK!"

Security started heading over and Mina and Kirishima seemed to fear for what would happen to their friend next. As security came closer Bakugo just ran past them and after the employee who tried running off. Bakugo caught up in no time and tackled him down, " I SAID GIVE HER BACK HER MONEY YOU RAT SHIT!"

As security came closer for the blonde Mina and Kirishima ran after the boy as well as the pink girl yelled, " Bakugo you don't know if-"

" O-okay! O-okay! I'll g-g-give it back I-i"m sorry!" Bakugo let go and the meek worker quickly took out his wallet and handed Bakugo the fifteen thousand yen. The security guard stopped in place as he tried to piece together what was going on, " I...I only make minimum wage! Y-you can't b-blame me f-for trying to m-mooch off a U.A. star c-could you?"

Bakugo took the money and looked toward the security guard, " You gonna kick me out or what? HUH?!" The guard just flinched and shook his head.

" Well...since our employee stole from you I'm not sure I can do anything to you now...so, I guess just leave?"

Bakugo scoffed and walked past the guard without a second thought as he went back to his two friends and handed Ashido her money, " Here. I fucking told you so."

Mina held the money in her hands and smiled brightly before forgetting what kind of person Bakugo was and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, " Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you!" She repeated over and over as she hugged him tight like a kid hugs their teddy bear.

Kirishima just looked away as he expected the worst but instead all he got was Bakugo in a death threatening voice saying, " GET. THE FUCK. OFF. ME NOW!"

Mina released her tight hug over the boy and blushed that same lilac she had earlier as she put her money away. " Right sorry about that." She then smiled at the blonde with her blush still visible as she said, " You know this sorta makes you like my hero for the day!"

Bakugo just rolled his eyes at her corniness but enjoyed hearing that as he tried to hide a smirk. The three left the store and decided they had all had enough of the mall for one day and that they'd all head their separate ways back home. Mina wouldn't let Bakugo leave before exchanging phone numbers though.

* * *

Mina laid in her bed that night like a log as she plopped down tired from the day she had even if it was shorter than she expected it would be, it was full of a lot more stress than she intended. She only meant to get on friendly terms with Bakugo today and show her thanks and instead they ended up having a serious competition with actual risks in it. And then when she thought she had lost several weeks worth of her allowance Bakugo had come to her rescue and gotten it all back.

He was tough and mean on the outside but Mina could tell there was a nicer and caring side to him deep down. After all he still wanted to be a hero. She let out a deep yawn and clutched her pillow tightly as she fell asleep soon after thinking about how things would go between her and the explosion boy.

When Bakugo got home he went straight to his room as well and laid on his bed as he stared up at the ceiling and a blush swept across his face. " Why would she just tell me she thought my ass looked nice?"

* * *

 **Author's notes  
** **This ship doesn't get enough attention and is seriously lacking in terms of how much content there is of it so I decided to give it some representation. This will be an on going so I hope you all keep checking in and I appreciate all of you for taking time out of your day to read this.**


	2. Chapter 2

The U.A. cafeteria was filled with hungry students, the smells of delicious foods and the chatter of the teens attending the high school. The vast majority of the tables were already full of friends conversing as they enjoyed their meals. Mina Ashido was sitting with her the other girls of the class as they took up a table.

The pink girl had been telling everyone at the table about how she spent her Saturday at the mall. " So then it turns out Bakugo was right! The guy working there did steal my money! He gave it all back as soon as Bakugo jumped on him! " A hint of lilac then brushed the girl's cheeks as she smiled taking another bite, speaking with her mouth full, " And as soon as Bakugo handed me my money back I just couldn't help myself and I just gave him a giant bear hug! He didn't even threaten to kill me when I did it either! I think I'm growing on him."

Yaoyorozu seemed caught off guard as the girl just spoke with a mouth full of food but the others didn't seem to care. Uraraka smiled at her friend and leaned over toward her some, " And didn't you say he wanted to go actual rock climbing with you this weekend too?"

The horned girl nodded her head up and down before reaching for her drink. As she started drinking Hagakure the invisible girl excitedly asked her friend, " Oh my god are you two dating now?!" Mina nearly choked on her drink as she heard that. She started coughing and her water spewed out of her mouth and covered her food in front of her, some of it getting on the table as she reacted to her friend asking such a question.

Mina wiped her mouth and looked to the girl as her small blush intensified from being asked that. " What do you mean are we dating? I'm not even sure if I'm really his friend yet and you're asking me something like that? What even gave you the idea I'd wanna date Bakugo anyway?"

Hagakure then poked her friend's cheek teasingly, " Cuz you were totally blushing when you talked about how you spent the day with him! And you blushed more when I asked you silly!"

" I just- I just blush sometimes okay! You ought to know that by now! " The pink girl responded before going back to eating.

Asui did her usual habit of placing her finger on her chin and cocked her head as she looked at her pink friend in a curious manner, " Ribbit, I think there's more to this Mina. You normally don't get so flustered when someone asks you about boys."

Mina sighed and finished chewing the bite she had in her mouth before addressing her frog friend, " Okay well, whatever you guys are thinking isn't true okay? Bakugo and I are just hanging out I swear. Besides I bet a few more people are gonna go climbing with us so it can't be a date with other people there! " Her blush was starting to die down some but was still visible to those near her. She rubbed the back of her head in an odd shy manner for the girl, " I mean I think he's cool and all, and it was awesome how he jumped into action and got my money back. But that doesn't mean I like him like that! That'd be like saying Uraraka liked Midoriya cuz she thinks he's so cool!"

Uraraka choked a bit on her own food as her friend just spoke her mind and did her best to hide her blush. The gravity girl quickly composed herself best she could and just shook her head up and down agreeing with Mina, " Y-yeah it doesn't mean anything guys! Mina and Bakugo are just hanging out and nothing more I'm sure of it!"

Mina smiled and patted Uraraka on the shoulder, " Thanks Ochako. Glad to see someone understands what I mean!"

Hagakure then leaned in closer to her pink friend and whispered, " So when do you think you'll kiss?" Causing the pink girl's diminishing blush to come back full force as she pushed her friend away from her.

* * *

Later in the day as it came time for the hero course training, the students of class 1-A were all grouped together in one of the training grounds that resembled a city. All Might came crashing down from the sky and landed in an over the top pose making himself into a T like shape as he shouted, " STUDENTS! I AM HERE TO GIVE YOU YOUR PRACTICE TODAY!"

A few of the kids were growing tired of All Might's repeated grand entrances everyday but most of them enjoyed it and looked forward to what over the top entry he'd do next. The giant hero of a man then took out a small flag that could fit into a single hand, " See these? These will be representing smuggled goods! You will split up into two teams of ten! One team will be the smugglers, the others the heroes! The smugglers will start off with one of these each and must drop them off to their designated drop points! The heroes will have to scour the city meanwhile in an attempt to capture you or take these smuggled goods back and prevent you from completing your delivery!"

Mina smiled a bit and looked excited about the prospect of this game as she rose her hand and shouted, " So it's like cops and robbers right?!"

All Might flashed her a thumbs up and smile as he proudly told her, " YES! Think of it like that only more serious! Now then! You will be randomly selected into which team you'll be in! Once you're all split up I'll tell the villains where their drop points are located! The villains will have to start off in very specific locations far away from their drop points but you heroes are free to start wherever you please! Now let's see who's on who's team!" The number one hero then took out a controller and pushed a single button on it as he pointed to a large screen that showed an image of all twenty students being sorted into the two teams at random.

Bakugo smiled devilishly ear to ear as he saw both Deku and Todoroki on the villain team. He himself had been placed on the hero team, and he would enjoy tracking them down and showing once for and all that he was better than them. As he kept looking over who was on who's team he got caught off guard as a ray of sunshine basically landed right next to him as Ashido exclaimed, " Woo! We're on the same team Blasty! We can totally win with you on our team with how fast you can fly around!"

Bakugo scoffed but kept his shit eating grin, " You had better pull your own weight still! That goes for all of you!" he shouted before turning to face his other teammates, " if I end up doing most of the work and we still fail because you all slacked off I'll kill you!"

The various other teammates of his groaned at his outburst and just began making their way to their starting points. The heroes were comprised of Bakugo, Ashido, Shouji, Tokoyami, Asui, Koda, Satou, Mineta, Aoyamma and Kaminari. They all made sure to start fairly far away from each other but a few made sure to stick to a pair or group. Tokoyami and Bakugo went off on their own to do as they pleased.

Mina and Asui were standing in front of some fake shops waiting for the signal to go off so they could begin hunting down the smugglers. The two were trying to come up with plans on how to combat whoever they might come across during this exercise. The frog girl was currently standing with her unique posture with her arms sticking out yet still dangling, " The biggest problems are going to be Iida, Midoriya, Todoroki and Hagakure. Everyone else we should be able to round up fairly easily."

Mina nodded in agreement with her friend before placing her right hand under chin as she began thinking, " And since we have Bakugo working with us that should eliminate a few of the villains pretty quick. Cuz let's be real Bakugo is gonna go ham on everyone like he usually does. I bet he'll take out half of em at least all by himself!"

Tsuyu tilted her head some as she looked at the pink girl, " Bakugo sure does seem to be on your mind a lot ever since you hung out with him. Are you sure there isn't anything more to it Mina?"

The horned girl rolled her eyes as the same light blush as earlier showed on her face, " I'm not gonna be able to convince you there's nothing more than us just hanging out am I? We just talked about this at lunch too Tsuyu!"

The frog girl simply shrugged her shoulders. " You know I'm just messing around with you right Mina? Ribbit. I know there isn't anything going on between you two. Nobody is crazy enough to try being that close to Bakugo."

The horned girl sighed and crossed her arms, " He's a lot easier to talk to once he takes interest in you."

Tsuyu then tilted her head and teasingly asked the girl, " So Bakugo is interested in you? Wow Mina."

The light lilac blush on her face deepened and she just shot her friend an annoyed look, " That's not what I meant! Gaaugh! Can we just drop it already? There's nothing special going on between us."

Before they could continue talking the intercoms came on as All Might shouted out, " YOU MAY BEGIN YOUNG HEROES IN TRAINING!"

As soon as All Might made his announcement Bakugo launched himself into the sky via his explosions and began scouring the training ground for the enemy team. Mostly looking for Deku and Todoroki. As he flew through the streets he passed by over Ashido and the frog girl. The frog was hopping through the streets and Ashido was skating around on her acid. Bakugo never noticed before how versatile the pink girl was with her quirk. He remembered how she had used it very effectively during the sports festival and if she wanted to she could easily kill someone with her acid. He and the girl both possessed dangerous quirks that they had to work hard on to keep non lethal.

He shook his head and went back to focusing on the objective as he continued his search. He added a bit more power to his explosions and propelled himself faster and further through the air.

Back on the ground Mina watched as Bakugo flew over her and Tsuyu before she called to her frog formed friend, " Hey! We should make a turn here since Bakugo is going straight! We can cover more ground that way you know!"

Tsuyu turned her head as she hopped and made a salute with her tongue as she made a left turn at an intersection and the pink girl made a right as they split up. The pink girl skated around on her acid and was sure to keep on her guard as she looked through the streets and alleyways of the battleground. She could hear faint explosions in the background and figured it must have been Bakugo so hopefully he was taking care of one of the bigger threats.

As she continued sliding and skating down the road a fairly large wall of ice came blasting out of an alleyway. Mina stopped in her tracks and began sneaking around to the alley the ice came from. Todoroki had been fighting someone that was obvious, and she was thinking if she were sneaky enough she could help out whoever was fighting him and steal his flag.

As she rounded the corner and stuck her head out she saw Kaminari stuck in a block of ice as Todoroki stood just a few feet away from the electric boy. Todoroki made sure the boy was good and stuck and then began making his way down the alleyway, headed for the exit where the pink girl was. Mina clung to the wall she was near to to avoid being seen by the most elite student of their class. She primed and readied some acid in both her hands and prepared to ambush him. She knew her acid was the perfect counter to his ice, she had melted a giant wall of it during the cavalry battle before Bakugo jumped off of her and the others after all.

She felt her anticipation continue to grow, not daring to stick her head out again in fear of being caught by the half and half user. She felt her heart skip a beat as Todoroki came rushing out of the alleyway finally as he looked back and forth for anyone who might try and stop him. Just as he turned his head and spotted Ashido he was met with acid being hurled at him.

He quickly threw up an ice wall and jumped back to gain some ground. By the time he landed and composed himself his quickly made wall was already a puddle of water. Todoroki took a ready fighting stance as he thought up of what might be the best way to combat someone who can just destroy his ice so easily. Maybe if he just froze her in a giant block like he did to Sero, that could be him the time and opening he needs to continue on his way and make his drop.

Suddenly Ashido rushed for him as she skated on her acid trail with more acid forming in the palm of her left hand. She gave the fire and ice user a smirk before she jumped up and tossed her acid for him, " You're open!"

Todoroki slammed his right foot down hard and produced a long trail of ice walls to block and soak up the oncoming acid. Sure enough as soon as contact was made the ice began melting away to nothing. He couldn't keep trying to hit her with smaller attacks like this. She would just melt it away. He would still like to avoid using his fire but if he was left with no other choice he'd bring out the flames.

Ashido couldn't help but smile seeing at how she was rendering all of the best fighter in the class' attacks useless so far. She happily began forming more acid in each hand and ran for the boy this time. Her plan would be to purposefully toss one of her hand fulls in front of him and the other over his head to land behind him in hopes to catch him off guard. As she got closer the boy quickly threw his left arm up with strong force and a similar giant wall of ice that defeated Sero came right for her.

She squeaked a bit in surprise and fear and began spraying her acid right at the oncoming attack with her strongest acid she could produce. As she continued spraying she felt her hands begin to slowly start to burn. She winced a bit and began running forward as she melted a hole through the giant oncoming attack. Before long she saw an opening as she reached the end of the attack after she had melted her way out of the giant ice wall.

As she came running out she quickly stopped spraying her acid as her hands now felt fairly burnt and stung like hell. She was hoping Todoroki would be standing right there waiting for her and she could grab his flag but instead he had high tailed it away as soon as he finished putting up his wall. He wasn't far though. It looked like he had only just started running maybe a second or two before Mina melted her way through his attack. The pink girl groaned and quickly began chasing after him in hopes of taking his flag.

She couldn't help but think of how impressed everyone would be of her if she stole Todoroki's flag. The whole hierarchy of the class could change if she pulled this off. She quickly formed acid in the soles of her feet and began skating after Todoroki to catch up to him quicker and nab his flag. As she got about a foot away The boy quickly turned around and fire began emitting from his left side. Mina quickly jumped back as far as she could as a warning shot of flame graced the air.

Mina gulped seeing how the elite in training was now resorting to his left side in order to keep her off his back. She puffed out her cheek some before she glared at him trying to come off as in control of the situation, " Resorting to your fire huh? S-so does that mean you're actually gonna gimme a good fight now?!"

Todoroki just kept his left side ignited to make sure the girl kept away, " For your own safety it'd be best to give up on taking this flag Ashido. "

Mina bit down on her lip some as she tried to think of a way to take his flag still. Maybe she could just outmaneuver his flames. She had managed to dodge all of Aoyamma's laser blasts in the sports festival so this should be easier considering fire moves slower than a laser would. She began producing more acid from her feet and began skating around the boy. Sure enough he began tossing his flames at the girl in various shapes and sizes. She ducked, jumped over and dodged for a considerable time but she could never get close. The closer she got the harder it became to dodge and she didn't want to get burned over a flag.

As she kept going she could tell Todoroki was becoming impatient with how she wouldn't let up. At this point it appeared they were in a stalemate. Mina unable to get close enough and Todoroki unable to create an opening to flee. So Todoroki decided he had to force an opening to be made. He kept his calm demeanor and quickly shot out a massive fire attack for the pink girl.

Mina's eyes widened in shock as the monster attack came right for her. it was far too big to dodge and she had no way to counter it like she did with the ice. She shut her eyes and threw her arms up as she prepared for the worst. Just as the flames were about to hit her she felt a strong force tackle her. Knocking her out of the way and sending her to the ground a few feet away from the flame; saving her.

She quickly opened her eyes and looked over to see Bakugo standing over her as he used his gloves to pat out some flames that had caught on his pants. Mina stood up and smiled at her savior, " Bakugo! I can't believe yo-"

The explosive boy kept his focus on Todoroki as he growled out, " SO YOU'LL USE YOUR FIRE ON HER AND NOT ME?! YOU FUCKING ICEY HOT BASTARD! " The explosive boy quickly turned his head back to the girl, scowling. " ASHIDO! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE AND GO TAKE SOMEONE ELSE'S FLAG! HE'S ALL MINE YOU HEAR ME?!"

Before the girl could answer Bakugo shot himself off like a rocket, probably how he managed to tackle the girl to safety too, and launched himself for the elite hero in training. Mina knew how Bakugo preferred to do things alone and knew how much of a tantrum he would throw if she tried to help him. So she did as she was told and ran off to try and find someone else to take their flag.

As she ran off she wondered how Bakugo felt about how she had managed to force Todoroki to use his fire while he had chosen not to use it on Bakugo in the sports festival. She just hoped he wasn't upset with her.

* * *

After the exercise had ended it came to a tie. Five of the flags had been stolen, two of them by bakugo and the other three by Asui, Tokoyami and Shouji. Apparently bakugo and Todoroki ended up fighting until time ran out with no clear winner. Although most of the students chose to believe Todoroki held the advantage and would have won if not for the time limit expiring.

After All Might congratulated all of them on a job well done he dismissed them back to the locker rooms to get changed and head back to homeroom. On the walk back Mina kept wondering how Bakugo felt. He seemed livid which was a normal feeling for the boy, but he seemed more so than usual. She quickly made her way toward him but made sure to keep enough distance between them in fear of angering him.

" Hey, Bakugo I didn't get to say thanks for saving me! i totally woulda been toast if you hadn't saved me you know!"

Bakugo just continued walking and let out a single grunt as his response. The boy then side eyed her and seemed rather confused about what to feel. He was a mixed bag of emotion right now to say the least. He was impressed that she had managed to force Todoroki into using his fire to such an extent but at the same time he was jealous. No matter how he looked at it though, she had proven herself.

Then he remembered how he had saved her and told her to steal someone else's flag and she never ended up getting one. " You know if you got one of their flags like I told you we would have won! So what's the deal there Ashido?!" he growled out at her.

Mina flinched a bit at his outburst and giggled lightly as she scratched the back of her head, " Well, I tried! I just couldn't find anyone after I went off to look for em. "

Bakugo scoffed and turned his gaze back ahead. It was silent for a brief moment and Mina had decided he was indeed upset with her. She had begun to make her way to Uraraka and Asui when the boy spoke up again, " What did you do to make him use his fire?"

Mina turned her head in curiosity at the explosion king. He was looking at her again and his face was nowhere near as angry this time. Still angry but more in his usual way.  
Mina just stuck her palm out and formed some acid from index finger, " Well, really all I did was I kept melting away all of his ice. He couldn't do anything but try to run away when he was just using his right side on me. Soooooo he started only using his left. " She got a bit chipper as she smiled and told him, " We were even in a stalemate sorta until you showed up. he wasn't using any of his big attacks yet and I was able to dodge all of his smaller flames! Cool right?"

Bakugo just walked with her some more in silence. As they got nearer to the locker rooms to change he got a bit closer to her and told her, " Yeah. You're the best counter here to his ice. He'd have to use his fire if he wanted to beat you."

Mina's smile grew brighter and she blushed lightly as the boy had complimented her. " Well, I mean. As soon as he shoots out one of those big flames I'd be done for. I can't just shoot myself into the sky to dodge something like that like you do Blasty!" Bakugo smirked lightly hearing that but he went back to his usual scowling very fast. Mina then took a step closer to him and tapped his shoulder, " And ya know...since you saved me and all that's the second time you've been my hero."

Bakugo's smirk came back and he eyed the girl with visible pride in himself, " Don't expect a habit out of it Pinky. You can take care of your fucking self. I know you can so I don't want to have to save you again unless I have to got it?" He said with a small edge of seriousness in his voice.

The pink girl nodded in agreement, " I don't plan on getting saved anyway Bakugo." As they got to the entrance of the locker rooms the horned girl quickly grabbed the boy's arm and looked to him as she asked, " Oh! You still want to go rock climbing this weekend right? Cuz I'm up for it if you are!" She flashed him a smile after she asked her question.

Bakugo seemed confused by the question at first and just said plainly, " Of course I fucking do. I'll show you how differant the real thing is and I'll leave you in the dust this time Ashido!"

Mina smiled brighter and giggled, " hehe! I dunno Bakugo I'm pretty good at it too ya know? OH! So who all should we invite to tag along?"

Bakugo then rose an eyebrow at her. " Huh? The fuck you talking about? it's just gonna be you and me. The others would just be fodder and wouldn't give me a challenge like you can."

Mina let go of the boy's arm and her lilac blush returned, " Oh? Sooooo...just you and me then?"

Bakugo rollled his eyes, " yeah just you and me. Are you done?" he said in an agitated tone.

Mina nodded and made her way for the girl's locker room, " uhh Yeah! We can talk about the time and place later okay?" She entered the locker room with her blush visible for all the other girls to see. Bakugo just casually walked into the boy's locker room and immediately began changing out of his hero outfit.

As he removed his gauntlets and put them away He sensed an annoying presence come closer. Two in fact. he ignored it at first but then the two started talking. Kaminari and Minetta must have eavesdropped on them.

Kaminari draped an arm around the boy very casually and lightly punched the boy's arm in a playful manner, " So Bakugo! Look at you setting up a date with Ashido!"

Bakugo quickly grabbed the arm that was around him and pushed the boy off of him, " Get off me and shut up before I set your ass on fire retard!"

Kaminari made sure to keep his distance as he motioned for the boy to calm down. Minetta then shot the explosive boy a tearful look as he looked up at him, " Bakugo! How did an asshole like you land such a babe?! PLEASE TELL ME!"

Bakugo tried to kick the runt away but the grape themed hero quickly ran off before he could be punted like a football. The others overheard what had been said too. Kirishima looked to bakugo confused as he put on his uniform, " You got a date Bakugo? I didn't take you for the type."

Sero nodded along in agreement, " I wanna know who's crazy enough to date him personally."

Bakugo shot up both of his middle fingers to the two as his face reddened in rage, " IM NOT DATING ANYONE YOU FUCK WEASELS! THIS IS JUST A COMPETITION BETWEEN ME AND ASHIDO!"

Todoroki calmly looked to Bakugo as he finished buttoning up his uniform, " So you and Ashido have grown closer then? That would explain why you chose to save her from my fire instead of attacking me while I was open."

Bakugo grit his teeth and angrily threw his hero costume off before pointing to the half and half hero with rage in his eyes, " I DIDN'T ATTACK YOU WHILE YOUR GUARD WAS DOWN BECAUSE WHEN I BEAT YOU AT A HUNDRED FUCKING PERCENT ITS GONNA BE FAIR AND SQUARE YOU SHIT!"

Sero was holding back a few laughs as he shut his locker, " I dunno guys I think Bakugo might have a crush on Ashido! Look how red his face is!" he said in a mocking tone.

" MY FACE IS RED CUZ YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF SOY BOY!"

The teasing continued going on until they all left the locker room with Bakugo falling for the bait every time.

* * *

As the school day came close to ending for the day the kids relaxed in homeroom as they waited to be sent home. Aizawa was napping behind his desk and the kids were all around the room conversing with each other. Normally Mina would be chatting up any number of people but right now she was just sitting at her desk thinking things over. She was positive what she and Bakugo had planned wasn't a date. It was too competitive to be a date right? But maybe Bakugo would like his dates to be like that considering his personality.

She had never even thought about the temperamental boy like that before her friends started asking questions. Sure she thought he was handsome and could be charismatic in the right moment. She remembered how she thought he was especially cool when he declared to her they would get all their points back from Monoma and even take all his other points while they were at it.

And then he had gone and started to take her serious after she proved she was a physical match for him. He had saved her money from that thief and now he saved her from possibly suffering severe burns from Todoroki. There was more to him than his angry surface she thought to herself. He was still obviously angry even deep down but maybe he could get it better under control in time. The more she thought it over the more she realized Bakugo was really growing on her. She wasn't sure yet in what way be it as a good friend or romantically.

Of course she had been wanting a boyfriend for years now but she always wanted her first romance to be sweet and romantic. Bakugo was neither of those things she kept telling herself. She let out a deep sigh and placed her head into her hands as she decided she should go with the flow. She wasn't sure how she felt just yet and it would be best to stop thinking about it and just let what happens happen. If they only ever become good friends Mina was more than fine with that. And if they become lover she decided she would also be fine with that if it comes to it.

The final bell of the day rang and the students began grabbing their things to head home. As Mina grabbed her backpack and began standing out of her seat Bakugo was already standing at the front of her row. He looked to the girl and simply gave her a nod before continuing on his way and leaving the classroom. Mina felt another blush creep up on her and she smiled lightly at his action.

Whatever happens happens she told herself as she left school with the others.

* * *

 **Authot's notes  
** **hey thanks everyone for continuing to read Pink Explosions! I'm glad to see people enjoying this under appreciated rare pair and I intend to keep the chapters coming for a long while. See you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mina Ashido found herself on a subway train as she headed to rendezvous with Bakugo for their little hang out they had planned a week ago. She didn't expect to be spending two Saturdays in a row with the explosion boy but here she was doing just that.

She checked her phone as it vibrated and saw that Toru was still bugging her about this, asking how her date was going so far and what she was wearing. Mina blushed lightly and quickly in an annoyed manner texted her back, " _it isn't a date Toru! we're just hanging out!"_ she had really gotten tired of telling the invisible girl this over and over.

At least she thought it wasn't a date. She never really asked Bakugo about it.

While she had her phone out she went ahead and sent a message to Bakugo letting him know she was almost there. The train soon came to a stop and she got off as quickly as she could and began making her way out of the station.

As the girl walked down the city streets she was hoping she was dressed right for the occasion. She had on her usual workout and dance shorts and a tight dance tank top that exposed a small bit of her midriff but she she had it covered right now with a light jacket that she planned to remove once she and Bakugo began their climbing. They were going rock climbing after all, and that was a very physical activity so of course she should dress up like it was another work out right?

As she continued walking down the streets on her way to meet up with the blonde boy she kept getting interrupted by people who had recognized her from the sports festival and were telling her how good they thought she did. She stopped to talk with them of course to be polite and was happy to do so. It was nice to be appreciated even if she personally didn't feel like she got to show herself off that much. She especially felt embarrassed about how fast Tokoyami had defeated her in their match and she was glad no one had brought that up to her yet besides Yaoyorozu who suffered the same fate against their bird headed classmate.

She kept trying to get away from these fans of hers but they kept coming in more numbers as they saw a U.A. star out and about. She was only about a block away from her meet up point with bakugo now but couldn't find a way to get out of talking to all these people that had now swarmed her, asking for selfies, asking about her other classmates and other things.

She felt like it was time to let them now she had places to be after a few minutes of this had taken place, " Sorry everyone but I've got somewhere I'm supposed to be and-"

She got cut off by some middle school kids asking for selfies, " What? You haven't even taken a picture with me yet!"

" You didn't answer my question either! It'll only take a minute you know!"

" I just need a pic for my friend! He thought you were super cute!"

Well they weren't listening to her it seemed. " I'd love to do all of that but I think I'm running late now and I've really gotta go ya know?"

" Aw come on you can't spare a few more minutes?"

" You're training to be a hero aren't you? You can't be popular if you don't treat your fans nicely!"

The girl felt like she was getting overwhelmed by the considerably sized group of fans and couldn't figure out a way to break free.

Soon enough a loud boisterous booming voice pierced through all of the others and made them all hush. " SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU VULTURES!" An angry and annoyed Bakugo pushed his way through the small crowd of people and grabbed Ashido by her arm before yanking on her and leading her away. " YOU ALL MADE HER LATE FOR OUR MEET UP! SO FUCK OFF AND BE HAPPY I DON'T BLOW YOU ALL AWAY!" He yelled as he pushed more of them aside and took the pink girl away from the crowd.

Mina quickly got out of the boy's hold and turned around to the now scared group of people, " I'm sorry everyone! He just gets easily aggravated! He didn't mean any of that I'm sure!" She said as she lied about Bakugo's feelings toward the rude group of fans as she tried to assure them they were alright.

Bakugo then harshly flicked the back of her head, " HEY! I already said you were late that means you don't have time to stop and talk to those vultures anymore Ashido!" He said in a bitter tone.

Mina quickly turned around to him and now sported an annoyed face of her own as she glared at the explosion boy, " Don't do that. And don't over react like that again if we come across more people like that." She said in an annoyed tone.

Bakugo scoffed and shoved his hands into his shorts' pockets, he was wearing the same blank tank top with a skull logo and grey cargo shorts that he wore last saturday,  
" Maybe if you just told them all to fuck off I wouldn't have had to do what I did Raccoon eyes. "

Mina let out a sigh and just rolled her eyes. " Well next time just let me handle it myself okay? I can do it a lot better than you did explodey."

" Whatever let's just go already. Come on." He waved for her to follow him as he began leading her to his usual rock climbing spot out of the city. They walked in silence for a while, the two of them still annoyed at the other from their most recent interaction. Mina hated the silence though, she was far too bubbly to just not talk.

" So...how did you know I was the one that crowd was bugging Bakugo?"

He looked over to her with his standard expression before calmly for him saying, " You texted me that you were nearby. When you were five minutes late I got annoyed and started texting you. Then you were fifteen minutes late and you wouldn't text me back so I figured something must have held you up. "

Mina looked surprised and then quickly took her phone out and saw that the boy had actually texted her. A lot. in about ten minutes he sent thirty four different messages to her asking where she was and what was taking so damn long. She looked through them and actually started giggling at how halfway through he started using all caps as he demanded to know where she was and even used the fire and angry emojis.

She turned her phone screen toward him as she giggled more, " Did you seriously use emojis dude? Hehehe, I didn't take you for the type!"

Bakugo scowled at her and told her in an angry manner, " THEY HELP GET THE POINT ACROSS!"

Mina smirked as she quickly screen shot the boy's angry emoji filled texts to save for some later laughs. With the mood lightened some Mina felt she could ask now, " So where are you taking us for our lil contest blasty?"

He motioned forward with his head before telling her, " It's this place I've been visiting since I was a kid. No one goes there and there's a lot of steep fucking cliffs we can climb all we want. Plus we won't have anyone telling us we have to wear those stupid helmets and harnesses."

Mina perked up some more and took a step closer to him as she closed the gap some between them before lightly poking the boy with her elbow, " Soooooo I get to see a bit into Bakugo's world today huh? Sounds fun!"

Bakugo just told her simply, " Just give this climb everything you've got Pinky. I didn't come here to fool around. I should be studying for the mid terms right now so be grateful I made time for this."

Mina then giggled some more as she scratched the back of her head, " Oh yeah I forgot about mid terms! I haven't studied at all!"

Bakugo shot her an annoyed look as he bluntly asked, " What?"

The pink girl kept her cheerful demeanor as she told him, " Yeah! With the sports festival and all the homework I've had I just don't really have the time to study you know? I'm sure I'll be fine anyway."

Bakugo groaned before he told her, " You know if you fail your mid term AND your final you could be held back or kicked out of the school don't you idiot?"

Mina's happy look faded as she dropped her arms and looked at the boy concerned, " Wait they wouldn't kick me out would they? I'm part of the hero course though!"

" Doesn't mean they can't expel your ass! " he shouted at her in a bitter tone. " If you flunk out I'll kill you got it?! You can totally pass the exams if you weren't so lazy about studying!"

Mina flinched some at his response but she felt sort of comforted with what he was really trying to say. He didn't want her to fail and get left behind. She didn't want that to happen either, but studying was so hard and boring though. She quickly tugged on his arm as they kept walking, " Bakugo! Do ya think you could help me study? You're super smart right?"

" Why should I help you if you can't help yourself raccoon eyes?" he said in an annoyed tone of voice.

The girl didn't let up and then wrapped both her arms around the same arm she had been tugging on, like she was hugging it almost. She looked into his eyes with a pleading look, " Pleeeeeaaaase Bakugo? I'm nowhere near as good at this stuff as you are! I can pay you for tutoring if I have to! I can buy you food! Please?"

Bakugo looked back into her eyes and locked onto them for a while. He was about to just tell her to fuck off and study herself, but since he had grown to respect the girl some more he didn't want to just brush her off like he would have before. Before long he let out an annoyed sigh and told her, " Fine. We can go back to my place after this is done and you can buy me some protein shakes on the way got it?"

Mina smiled brightly and latched more onto Bakugo as she practically snuggled her body against his arm, " Thanks Baku!" Bakugo turned his eyes away momentarily as he felt her chest press against his arm and her face came fairly close to his own as she embraced his arm. He quickly pulled his arm out of her grasp and kept his attention ahead. " Whatever. Just don't fail got it? I hate to waste my time."

Mina giggled lightly and gave him a thumbs up as they continued walking. A few more minutes passed and Bakugo lead her into a wooded area that was guarded by a run down chain link fence that had been falling apart. " Alright it's in here. Come on." The blonde said without looking toward the pink girl.

Mina looked around the forest like area as they walked toward a visible rock formation ahead. She placed a finger on her chin as she wondered how Bakugo found a place like this. It was clear by the fence that someone didn't want people coming in here but it wasn't well kept and seemed to just decay over time so it must be an abandoned nature preserve or something like a hunting ground she thought to herself.

The pair continued walking until they came to the base of a very large and steep cliff, no doubt the rock formation they would be climbing. Bakugo cracked his knuckles and began doing some stretches as he looked up at the massive cliff. " I haven't climbed this one in a few years so I won't be used to it. That should make it even enough I'd say."

Mina smirked at the boy and began stretching herself, " So you've climbed this before?" After some quick stretches she unzipped the light jacket she had on and placed it on the branch of a nearby tree. She began doing some more stretches while she looked over at Bakugo, " Might be pretty embarrassing when I beat you on your home turf right?" She said in a playful voice.

Bakugo glanced over as she spoke and noticed how she had removed her jacket and was now in the tight midriff exposing tank top she had worn under neath. He was impressed to see she even had some abs on her, she was in even better shape than he expected. He kept his gaze on the same area before scoffing and telling her, " Yeah well you aren't going to beat me Pinky. And you better not fucking fall and make me have to save your ass got it?"

Mina finished her stretching and smirked toward the boy before she noticed he was staring at her still. He wasn't even hiding it either. It was blatant staring. A light lilac blush formed at the girl's face and she playfully asked him with the smirk still on her face, " Think you can stop staring at me long enough to focus on the climb though explodey?"

Bakugo quickly snapped his gaze away from her and toward the cliff, " Shut up." he said plainly before walking toward the formation and grabbing onto the first rock, " get over here already so we can get started!"

Mina giggled lightly at his impatience and did as he wanted. She grabbed onto a rock and got ready for the climb ahead. " Just say when Baku." She told the boy.

Bakugo then growled lightly and shouted, " GO! " as loudly as he could and the two quickly took off as they climbed the steep cliff without any form of protection. It was a much harder climb than the plastic sets at the mall they had done a week ago. Plus the whole no harness and no helmet or any protection at all made it a more stressful climb for the pink girl. Plus the added factor of Bakugo's competitive nature that was egging her on as they climbed.

The two really lost track of time as they continued climbing, staying fairly even for the most part. If they had decided to use their quirks Bakugo could just blast himself up to the top. However that would take all the competition out of it and Bakugo enjoyed rock climbing as it was for the pure physical challenge it offered. Plus, having Ashido as a rock climbing partner who could actually rival him made him enjoy it all the more.

Th two kept glancing toward the other as they climbed to see how they were doing. As they passed the halfway point they were both sweating but still had more than enough stamina to keep going to the top. Mina couldn't help but be curious as to how big of an explosion the blonde could create right now if he chose to, and imagine the size of the one he could make by the time they finished.

The climb was lacking of banter as the two were just focused on not losing their grip and beating the other to the top. That didn't stop the glances the two kept giving each other as they climbed higher and closer to the top. Mina took notice of how his muscles were starting to bulge more the farther they went, no doubt from the workout they were getting. She wondered what the rest of his body looked like under his clothes. She quickly shook her head and looked back ahead as she pushed those thoughts away and focused on not falling to her certain death.

Soon enough the top was only a few feet away from them as they climbed closer and closer. Bakugo let out a few growls and cursed under his breathe as he saw Mina was still neck and neck with him. He took a few quick breathes and tried to pick up his pace best he could in an attempt to be the undisputed winner. Mina seemed to have a similar idea as she began doing the same jumping move every now and then like she and Bakugo had done a week ago at the mall.

By the time the first hand grabbed onto the top of the cliff and began pulling themselves up the other climber latched onto the top as well as they competed for first place in this contest no one outside of the two of them cared about.

Bakugo's sweaty and irritated face was the first one visible over the cliff's edge as he climbed up and stood victorious before Mina finished getting up only about three seconds after he had stood up at the top. Bakugo smiled ear to ear devilishly and clenched his fists in victory as he panted and wiped his forehead of sweat, " THERE! Fucking told you I'd win Ashido! " He said in an over confident tone that was all too familiar coming from him,

Mina sat down next to him and shut her eyes as she tried to catch her breath, " yeah yeah...whew...yeah you win blasty...damn how long did we climb though?" The pink girl then took her phone out and her eyes widened as she saw they had been climbing for over an hour. The girl laid back against the grass and began answering any texts she got while she was climbing. " Baku..." She said in a tired voice, " There's a way to get back down without climbing right?"

Bakugo panted more and pointed to the west to some trees and a small visible path, " Yeah, we can walk down that way and it'll lead us back to the bottom."

Mina stood back up and let out a long tired sigh before she started walking for the path, " Alright...let's go ahead and go down then and head back yo tour place so we can study for the mid terms then."

Bakugo began following her as they walked down the path. The two soon were side by side as they walked down the small path. Bakugo shoved his hands back into his pockets after a while and eyed the girl up and down noticing how sweaty she had gotten, and how she probably worked up an appetite like he had. " Ashido. When we get back to my place you aren't going to touch anything until you shower got it?"

Mina looked to him with light surprise, " You want me to use your shower?"

" I don't want you stinking up my room. " he looked back ahead before telling her, " And tell your parents you're having dinner with me got it? I'll tell my mom to make an extra plate."

Mina looked even more surprised at that order. " Wait...you want me to have dinner with you and your family?"

Bakugo kept looking ahead and just sighed in annoyance before telling the pink girl, " You're hungry aren't you? I know I fucking am. Besides it's not like I'm buying you dinner it's all coming out of parents' wallets so this isn't me giving you anything got it?"

Mina giggled some at his response and reasoning about feeding her dinner. " Your family won't mind?"

" Who fucking cares if they do?"

" Alright alright, ~but don't blame me if you get in trouble Baku~" she sang as she texted her parents letting them know she'd be, " having dinner at a friend's ".

* * *

After Mina bought the promised protein drinks for the boy he lead the pink girl to his home. It was fairly close to the forested area they had rock climbed in. In fact Mina was positive it was even in the same neighborhood or at least in a nearby neighborhood.

The pink girl was surprised to see the size of Bakugo's house as they approached it. " Bakugo your house is huge! " She said in an excited manner before turning to him with a bright smile, " This is like, twice the size of my house!"

Bakugo smirked as he walked toward the door before taking out his key and unlocking it for the two of them, " Yeah yeah. Just remember don't touch or sit on anything until after your shower got it raccoon eyes?"

He opened the door and kicked his shoes off not caring where they landed as he walked in. He pointed up some stairs and told the pink girl, " Come on it's this way."

Before the two could head up the stairs a woman about the same height as the explosion boy who greatly resembled him came walking down the hallway with a mischievous look to her face. She was wearing a blouse and a short skirt and looked very youthful. Mina assumed this was Katsuki's older sister at first.

She placed one hand on her hip as she stood near the two and looked at Mina with a quizzical look before outright slapping the back of Bakugo's head rather hard. hard enough that it actually made the boy stumble forward some and he reached back to rub the spot that had been hit as he shot the woman a hate filled glare.

" You didn't tell me you were bringing a girl home Katsuki!" The woman said as she crossed her arms and continued to examine Mina.

The pink girl looked shocked at how she had just struck the explosion king openly in front of his friend and how hard she had hit him. She looked so unashamed and casual about it too. The older woman then smirked before saying, " I'm Katsuki's mother by the way, and you are? Kirishima right? Or did he chase that friend off too already like he does with all his supposed friends?"

Mina blinked a few times in surprise before she opened her mouth, " No Kirishima's actually a dude. I'm Mina Ashido ma'am." She said in a strangely awkward tone for the girl. She didn't even know where to begin with what she thought about this woman. So far the only positive thing about her that Mina could think of was that she was pretty.

Katsuki continued glaring at her before harshly saying, " Can you fuck off now?! We both need to shower and you're letting our fucking stink spread everywhere!"

Mina winced as his mother quickly smacked the boy across his face as the sound essentially echoed in the foyer before the woman yelled out, " WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE IN FRONT OF LADIES YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU'RE GONNA DIE CHILDLESS IF YOU DON'T CHANGE!"

This was the weirdest thing Mina had ever thought she had seen. Bakugo was just being struck in front of her and he didn't even make an attempt to hit her back. He just glared at her with rage and hate in his eyes. She hated seeing people get bullied but this was his mother, it's not like she could do anything about this.

The boy's mother then turned back to the pink girl and smiled, " So you need a shower? The guest bathroom is upstairs first door on the left. Don't worry about making a mess I'll have this precious little bundle of joy clean up after you leave okay? Make yourself right at home Ashido!" She said in an upbeat tone.

Mina nodded her head slowly as she sported a confused face. " O-oh alright. Thank you Misses Bakugo. I'll just go ahead and shower then if you don't mind." The pink girl then made her way upstairs and toward the bathroom. Mina quickly took her jacket, tank top and other clothes off after closing the door and began getting her shower started as she waited on the water to get nice and warm. She could hear some shouting no doubt coming from the Bakugo family but she couldn't tell what was being said. The she heard a loud slam of a door with what she figured was probably Katsuki's bathroom door.

As the water finally got ready she stepped into the shower and let it wash over her as she began cleaning herself. She never thought she'd say this but right now she actually felt sorry for Katsuki Bakugo. He was the asshole of the class sure but he had been showing a caring side to him lately with the girl once she earned his respect and now she was having a front row seat to how his home life was.

If his mother so casually smacked him around when company was over she didn't even want to think about what she might do to the boy when they were alone.

* * *

After the two had showered the two spent about two hours in the boy's room as he tutored her over what would be on the mid term. He wasn't really the best tutor and got easily aggravated when she got an answer wrong. But after those two hours passed the horned girl knew a lot more than she did before. The boy's angry teaching method actually sort of scared her into retaining more knowledge than she would have normally.

The two were then interrupted during their session as a knock was heard on the door of Katsuki's room. The explosive boy glared at the door and shouted, " WHAT?!"

A timid voice belonging to a man answered back, " Katsuki, if you and your friend could come downstairs it's time for dinner."

The boy quickly stood up and motioned with a nod for the girl to follow him. " Come on you've gotta be starving right?"

Mina looked up and shrugged before standing up, " I'm pretty hungry I guess but I wouldn't say I'm starving." The girl's stomach then betrayed her as it growled. " Okay yeah I'm really hungry." She then smiled and asked excitedly, " What are we having?"

The boy shrugged, " Probably something with rice or noodles. " The two made their way downstairs, Mina still in her workout clothes since she didn't bother to bring a change of clothes. She left her jacket in the boy's room as well so her tight midriff exposing tank top was on full display for the boy's family.

Katsuki lead the pink girl into the family dinning room where four plates were already made and the table already set. Katsuki's parents were already sitting down waiting on the two and misses Bakugo seemed to be examining Mina once again now that she had her jacket off and her body was more visible. " My my you're certainly a looker Ashido. What's a pretty girl like you doing hanging out with Katsuki?" She said teasingly.

Mina blushed lightly as she sat down next to her friend and tried to think of what to say. Before she could answer the woman katsuki butted in, " It's none of your damn business who hangs out with me hag."

Mina winced as she expected another slap to be delivered to the boy but his mother seemed comfortable and didn't want to get up right now. So she just settled for yelling at him, " WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT WATCHING HOW YOU SPEAK IN FRONT OF GIRLS KATSUKI?! YOU'RE GONNA SCARE HER OFF YOU IDIOT!"

Mina then quickly interjected, " Oh no need to worry about that Misses Bakugo!" The horned girl insisted, " We're pretty tight already so ya don't gotta fret over him chasing me off okay?"

The boy's mother smirked and rose an eyebrow to the girl before she took her first bite. Chewing and swallowing fairly quick before asking, " So you two are close then huh? Tell me, what all is it that you like about my son?" She asked as she eagerly awaited the pink girl's response.

Mina blushed lightly and started twirling some of the food on her plate with a fork, it was noodles and some kind of meat. She looked over to Katsuki who had already begun eating and really thought about what it was that drew her to him. it didn't take long before she had her answer and she faced the boy's mother again, " Well I really like how he never settles. When he told me during the sports festival that we would be the undisputed champions I was a bit inspired by that honestly. I like how he doesn't let people get away with anything really, like when he got my money back from a thief at the mall. Also you can always tell when he respects someone. I know he hasn't said it to me yet but I can tell he respects me as a hero in training, and coming form someone as awesome as he is that's a pretty cool compliment you know? That and his competitive attitude is a lot of fun too sometimes! Plus he's a lot nicer than he lets on. At least to me anyway."

His mother seemed pleased by her answer as she smiled genuinely at the girl before taking another bite. After finishing she told the pink girl in a soft tone, " Well it's nice to see someone appreciates Katsuki's better qualities!" She then leaned forward some as she motioned her fork in a circle as she pointed it at the pink girl, " But are you sure Katsuki respects you? I've never seen him respect anyone and no offense, from what I saw of you at the sports festival and how fast that bird guy beat you I don't see why my son here would show you any respect. Especially considering how he beat that bird brain without too much trouble."

Mina looked down suddenly as she frowned. There it was. A nerve had been struck as someone called out her humiliating defeat from Tokoyami. It wasn't exactly rude per say. His mother was just trying to wrap her head around Mina's statement that Katsuki respected her, and now that she pointed this out Mina wondered just how much or how little the boy actually did respect her.

The explosion boy then finished his latest bite and glared toward his mother, " First off if it wasn't for her acid I wouldn't have been able to get our points back from that class 1-B ass wipe. Second off she's a fuck ton stronger than she seems. Lot better than most in our class."

Mina looked at her blonde friend in honest awe. He had just stood up for her and basically confirmed that he did indeed respect her. She smiled warmly and softly said, " Baku...thank you for saying that."

Katsuki looked back to his plate and continued eating, muttering between bites, " Whatever no need to fucking thank me."

Mina kept her warm smile and quickly shot a glance toward the boy's mother who she actually expected to be upset with the boy speaking up like that. Instead she saw the woman smiling and happily returning to eating. The woman then looked to the pink girl and softly said, " Ashido dear, you should start eating before it gets cold."

What a strange woman Mina thought to herself. " Oh, right. Thank you for dinner by the way mister and misses Bakugo!" She said before taking her first bite. Her eyes then shot wide open and her face began heating up as it entered her mouth. This was the spiciest thing she had tasted since that satan's ass crack hot sauce she tried at the mall a week ago. in fact it may have been flavored in the sauce when she thought about it. After swallowing the first harsh bite she quickly grabbed the glass of tea that was placed near her and chugged nearly the entire thing in one go.

By the time she finished her meal she went through three glasses of tea and four glasses of water. Easy to tell she had to take a long trip to the family's bathroom after she finished eating.

After another hour of studying the girl felt like it was about time for her to head back home before it was too late at night. It was already nearly eight PM and her parents didn't want her out too late being far off from home. " Hey Blasty. I'd love to stay and keep hanging and all but my parents didn't want me out too late tonight so I should really be heading back home you know?"

Bakugo looked at her plainly and didn't to seem to really care. " Then go already. You know where the train station is."

Mina sighed and got up as she grabbed her jacket and made her way out of his room, " Yeah, I think so anyway. See you on Monday Baku."

" See ya Ashido." He said before taking out his phone and messing with it. As the girl got downstairs and began putting her shoes on Katsuki's father walked over looking a bit concerned, " oh? Are you leaving already Ashido?"

Mina nodded her head to the older man and finished putting her shoes on, " uh huh! I've gotta get home before it's too late or I might get in trouble ya know? I really appreciate you guys letting me come over and eating by the way!"

Mister Bakugo spoke up suddenly as Mina made her way for the door, " You aren't going out alone are you? Do you live far off?"

Mina turned and looked at the older man before nodding, " Yeah I do actually...I gotta ride a train to get back home."

Misses Bakugo then popped her head from around a corner and seemed rather upset. She walked up the stairs some and then yelled up to her son, " YOU FUCKER! YOU WERE ABOUT TO LET THIS PRETTY GIRL WALK HOME ALONE IN THE DARK OF NIGHT?! GET DOWN HERE AND WALK HER TO THE TRAIN STATION AND THEN RIDE WITH HER AND MAKE SURE SHE GETS HOME SAFELY OR YOU'LL HAVE HELL TO PAY YOU HEAR ME?!"

Mina flinched as the woman yelled at her son and soon enough an irritated Katsuki came marching down the stairs with an annoyed look to his face as he glared at his mother. He grabbed his shows from where he had carelessly tossed them and put them on quickly and angrily, " Fucking bullshit." He muttered to himself.

Before he could reach the door to leave with Ashido his mother smacked him on the back of his head once more before angrily telling him, " Next time you'll walk her home without me telling you to got it you little shit?!"

Katsuki without turning to look at her just growled out " Fine! " he opened the door for the two of them and went ahead of the girl who followed behind him before turning back around and thanking his parents once more for letting her over and giving her dinner.

* * *

As the two walked side by side for the train station it was rather awkward. Mina cleared her throat and was about to ask some rather personal stuff about the boy but he spoke up before she could. " You don't need me walking you home. You can take care of yourself. This is so fucking stupid."

The pink girl looked at him curiously as she rose an eyebrow. " You're right Baku. I can walk myself home no worries. So you don't have to keep coming with me you know?"

The boy scoffed as he shoved his hands into his pants pockets once more, " That's what my parents would expect of me. They totally think I'd fucking bail on you and just dick around until I came home. Well I'm gonna fucking prove em wrong and take you all the way back home." he said in a fierce tone.

Mina smiled lightly before warmly saying, " Well I appreciate the company. " Her smile turned back to a frown as she asked him, " Is everything...okay between you and your parents if you don't mind me asking?"

Bakugo just focused ahead with an angry glare before saying, " My old lady is just a bitch and my dad doesn't have a spine. Bunch of fucking assholes is what they are."

Mina figured that's all he had to say about it. She knew it wasn't best to pry people about these sort of things and Bakugo was the last person to open up about these kind of things on a deep level.

Mina then smiled warmly at him again as she told him, " If you want to get away from them some, we can always hang at my house next time. My family wouldn't mind at all so long as you don't break anything."

Bakugo shifted his eyes toward her, " What's that supposed to mean? You think I'd vandalize your shit?"

Mina shook her head, "Nah dude I'm just letting you know they wouldn't want you back if ya did. It's just a warning no need to worry bout it Baku." She said in a casual manner toward him.

Bakugo just kept his eyes ahead and seemed to get it. " Alright. We can do that next weekend. " he said in a similarly casual manner.

Mina smiled and poked the boy's arm, playfully saying, " Look at us hanging out three weekends in a row! it's like we're becoming besties ya know!" She then blushed lightly as lilac went to her cheeks and she told the boy, " Thanks for what you said about me at dinner by the way. It really meant a lot coming from you."

Bakugo glanced toward her and shrugged, " I told you you didn't have to thank me for that. it's just the truth. So don't fucking worry about it alright? You're a lot better than a lot of people assume Ashido." Mina looked to the blonde boy and made eye contact as she smiled warmly at him, her blush maintaining. The boy then spoke up again, " What really impressed me though. Is how you ate that whole plate of my mom's cooking. She made some of it non spicy for my dad and you could have asked for some of that but you stuck to the same stuff her and I ate. I thought you might have died of a heatstroke." he said before chuckling lightly.

Mina's eyes widened and her jaw dropped some, " You mean I didn't have to torture myself just to try and be polite?! Are you fucking kidding me dude?!"

Bakugo chuckled more as he smirked at the girl, " Hey you did what I've only ever seen me and my bitch of a mom do so don't worry about it. " Mina was happy to see that Bakugo was actually starting to be playful in return to her. Even if it was only a little.

Then she got a but curious. Bakugo's cheeks began to have a small tint of red before he started speaking again, " By the way. Last weekend you said you thought I had...a nice ass in those jeans. What was up with that?" He asked with only shifting his eyes toward her as they kept walking.

Mina's blushed deepened and she smiled awkwardly, " Oh! Well, it's just true you know? You're a good looking guy Baku."

Bakugo then cleared his throat and turned his head slightly more toward her direction. He felt like he owed her a compliment now since she was his friend and she deserved an honest one too, " Well, you look good too. You have a nice body and you're...raccoon eyes are nice." He looked back ahead and shut his mouth.

Mina's blush practically covered her entire face now. She had decided to go with the flow with Bakugo and let whatever happens happen but now she was getting butterflies in her stomach. She was positive befriending Bakugo wouldn't have led to her feeling like this and now she was thinking she had proven herself wrong.

* * *

It took over half an hour before the pair reached the Ashido household. Bakugo didn't seem impressed at all by the size of it, " You weren't kidding my place is twice the size of yours." He said bluntly as he walked her to her door.

Mina sighed and smiled lightly, " Yeah mine's nothing special at all really but it's home sweet home ya know?"

The explosion boy just shrugged with a deadpanned expression, " I guess. "

The two stood around for a while before Mina cleared her throat and flashed the boy a smile, " Well, thanks for walking me home then, mister gentleman." She said teasingly.

Bakugo scoffed and rolled his eyes, " Whatever Pinky. See you Monday, and don't forget to study on your own or you're dead got it?"

Mina giggled and nodded her head up and down at the boy, " Yeah yeah i'll try my best at it." The two looked into the other's eyes once again and Mina's smile turned into a straight face as she told him, " If you ever want to talk to me about anything I'm here okay? If you're ever...not feeling okay just talk with me alright?"

Bakugo glared for a second and opened his mouth before quickly shutting it and easing up his face into a more normal expression. " If I feel like there's anything worth talking about sure."

Mina smiled lightly and took a steep closer to the boy as they kept eye contact. " Well, good night Baku..." She moved her face in quickly and placed a fast kiss on the boy's cheek before turning around and going inside leaving him out there at her door.

Mina rested against the back of her door and slid down as she cursed herself for doing something like that. That wasn't going with the flow at all. That was forcing the flow to go a certain way. She could have just blown everything she thought to herself. She didn't even know how much she really liked Katsuki yet or if she should even consider him as a romantic interest but she had gone and kissed the explosive boy on the cheek. She hoped to herself that he just thought of it as a friendly peck on the cheek as she went up to her room.

Meanwhile outside the pink girl's house Katsuki Bakugo found himself staring at the door as he looked rather stumped about what to think. He turned around and made his way back home as he thought over what just happened. He kept a hand over his cheek where she had kissed him and wondered why she would have done that. As he tried to think of what she meant with her action he remembered how she said she thought he was attractive and how she went on about what she liked about him to his mother. He thought about what he said about her too. How he respected her and how he had complimented her looks as well. As he kept thinking about this he felt his heart beat pick up some and his stomach feel unusual.

Soon enough the dots all connected and he realized he was developing romantic feelings for his new friend, " FUCK!" He yelled out as he continued on his way home. He didn't know the first thing about how to handle this and all he could figure out was he wanted her.

* * *

 **Author's notes  
** **well I ended up making this a bit longer than I expected but I feel it was necessary. Hope you all enjoyed it and thank you all again for reading this and giving this rare pair some more attention! any feedback is appreciated and I'll see you all next update.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bakugo did his Sunday morning routine same as any other. He started with a high protein breakfast, angrily brushed his teeth and then angrily showered as he yelled at the germs to, " Fucking die!"

After getting out of the shower and returning to his room the explosion boy began studying some more for the upcoming mid terms that were a week away. As he read over his notes his phone went off alerting him to a text.

Bakugo rose an eyebrow curiously as he wondered who'd be texting him right now. He picked his phone up and saw it was Ashido. He let out a groan thinking she wanted to talk about the cheek kiss she gave him last night. It had for sure filled his head all last night but it hadn't crossed his mind yet today til now. And now that his mind was back on the pink girl a few more thoughts he wasn't used to crossed his mind.

He shook them off and ignored them as he read the text. He let out a very load groan of annoyance as he read the girl's text.

" _why is it called boob sweat you think? why not humidititties?"_

After he took in just how stupid of a question this was he texted her back, _" the FUCK are you on?"_

 _" lol im not on anything explodey. i just was doing some dancing and got sweaty and I thought that up. "_

 _" humidititties isnt even a fucking word ashido! it's called boob sweat cuz that what it fucking is!"  
_ Bakugo then felt his face heat up some as he pictured Mina sweaty like she was yesterday. Only now the focus was far more on her breasts. He shook his head again and angrily texted the girl again.

 _" why are you even telling me about this?! Don't you have some fucking girl to talk to about this?! "_

 _"but i rlly rlly want your input on this baku! calling it boob sweat is just gross and I dont want something associated with my boobs to be gross! what would you call it?"_

The blonde boy groaned more as he rolled his eyes. She wouldn't leave him alone until he indulged her so he gave it some actual thought on what to call the girl's boo sweat.  
 _" just call it fucking boob dew. fuck, there happy pinky?!"_

Bakugo waited for the girl's reply and wondered why she didn't respond immediately like before. Soon enough though he got his reply.

 _"HAH Boob dew! That's perfect Bakugo!"  
_  
Katsuki couldn't help but smirk in self pride at the compliment. Even if he did think it was a stupid subject his idea being called perfect by the girl was still satisfying to him.  
As he was getting ready to resume his studying the pink girl texted him again.

 _" oh! btw baku, my parents said it's alright for you to come over next weekend to help me study! so looks like our hangout streak is staying strong dude."_

 _" alright you just better have food for me cuz i aint doing it for fucking free pinky."_

 _" sure thing we'll get you whatever you want! just let me know later and we'll have it for you when you come over."_

 _" you better or i'll just leave."_

 _" awww come on Baku you wouldnt rlly leave me would you?"_ the horned girl replied back with some pleading emojis.

The blonde scoffed and rolled his eyes before texting back. He ended up not getting as much studying as he planned as he kept stopping to text the girl back. Neither one of them bringing up the fact that she had kissed his cheek just the previous night. It hadn't even crossed his mind by the time he fell asleep that he spent his whole half studying and half texting his pink friend.

* * *

The next day at U.A. started off like any other. Mina talked with her friends on her side of the room and Bakugo just plopped in his seat and ignored everyone best he could. Right now they were all waiting on mister Aizawa to show up as per usual. The explosive boy currently waited impatiently for class to start and soon felt an annoying presence near himself.

Standing over to the side of his desk with an inquisitive face was Kaminari. He smugly smiled and leaned down asking the boy, " Sooooooooo? How'd it go with Ashido Bakugo? Don't cut anything out cuz I'm gonna ask her later too and I want to make sure I get the full story! So come on! Gimme all the juicy details man!"

From below the other blonde boy out of sight the runt known as grape Juice asked in a desperate and pathetic tone, " You'd tell us if you scored right Bakugo?!"

The explosion king turned sharply to the two and shot them a menacing death glare. He stared at them for a moment and then growled out, " Fuck off. If you don't," he then glared at Minetta, " I'm gonna shove your head so far up the retard's ass you'll be stuck together forever. " he then glared back to Kaminari and spat out, " GOT IT?!"

The two perverted students flinched and cringed at the threat but didn't seem really too phased about it after the threat was made. Minetta pointed up toward the explosion user and told him in an annoyed tone, " Come on Bakugo you wouldn't actually do that and you know it!"

Bakugo then continued to glare at the boy. He grounded his teeth together and breathed heavily in anger that these two wouldn't leave him alone. " YOU DON'T THINK I WILL?!" He stood up quickly out of his seat and reached over his desk, grabbing Minetta by his jacket and hoisting him up over his head. He used his other hand to grab Kaminari by his tie and keep him still as the two trembled in fear.

" pleas don't shove Minetta up my ass dude!"

" OH IM FUCKING GONNA!" Bakugo yelled out as he pulled his arm back and prepared to knock the two pervs heads together to start this beat down off.

Before he could even start though, Mina stood up from her chair on the other side of the room and yelled out, " Baku! What do you think you're doing?!" In an angry tone that was unusual to hear from the girl.

Everyone in the class stopped what they were doing to watch the two now as they stared each other down. No one dared to speak up right now at the unusual sight. Mina puffed her cheeks out in agitation and Bakugo supported the same glare he already had on. " I warned them Ashido! I told em to fuck off or else! Well it's or else time!"

Iida then stood up from his desk and was about to make his way over but before he could Mina interjected, " So you're gonna bully them for bugging you?" She then glared at him and told him in an upset and disappointed tone, " No one likes a bully Baku."

Bakugo's glare formed into more of a wince as he stared at the girl. What did she mean by that? No one likes a bully? What does she mean? he kept asking himself. Staring at her long enough made the boy for some reason he couldn't think of calm down a tad bit, even if she was being annoying and interrupting his deliverance of justice. Then the light kiss on his cheek she had given him Saturday night crossed his mind and he remembered how he had liked it.

Was she trying to tell him something? The explosion boy groaned and let go of his two classmates before shoving his hands into his pockets and plopping down into his chair.

The two perverts turned to Mina and both exclaimed, " Thank you Ashido!" The two then ran over to their seats thankful no one's head was being shoved up another's ass.

Mina then smiled at Bakugo from where she was and gladly remarked to the boy, " ~Thank you Bakuuu~" The pink girl then sat back down and tried to resume the conversation she was having with her desk neighbors. Bakugo kept an eye on her as he faced forward. Just looking at her from the side of his eye and trying to wonder just why he was doing what she wanted.

He had grown to like the girl as a friend and now he was starting to think things about her that you wouldn't normally think about with a friend. It was weird and new for him to think about someone like this so often.

Mina on the other hand felt even more confused about this whole situation. As she sat on the other side of the room she tried to get back into the conversation she was having with Kirishima, Tsuyu and Uraraka but now they were all interested in how she had basically managed to get Bakugo to go back on his threat to Kaminari and Minetta.

Asui placed a finger on her chin and tilted her head as she looked to her pink friend before asking, " Mina how'd you get Bakugo to back off like that? Ribbit, he never backs down from anything. "

Uraraka nodded her head behind the girl and leaned to the side out of her desk so she could look toward Mina as well, " Yeah like I know you guys have started hanging out and talking and all but that's still a shock to see."

Mina let out a sigh and just shrugged her shoulders. She smiled lightly and just assured the two that, " We just have a sort of...mutual respect for each other I'd say. "

Aoyama sitting in the desk in front of the horned girl's own then leaned his head back and gave a smug look to her as he said in a confident manner, " Are you sure it's that and not something else? Hmmmmmm?"

Kirishima, Kaminari, Asui, and Uraraka all leaned in closer to the girl with equal smug faces as they knew what the navel lazer boy was implying. Mina's cheeks began to have a tint if her flustered lilac as she puffed her cheeks at her friends. She narrowed her eyes some and crossed her arms before saying in an annoyed tone, " How many times do I have to tell you guys it's not like that! We're barely even friends and I'm not sure of how much I even like the guy."

Kaminari then made some finger guns and a clicking sound at the horned girl before smirking and remarking in an over confident way to tease the girl, " But you like him?"

Mina's blush maintained and she shot the boy an annoyed look before reminding him, " As a friend Kaminari! Jeez. " Mina kept her arms crossed and focused her gaze toward Bakugo momentarily and remembered how their Saturday together went. He was an asshole to some fans of her and that had really upset her. But seeing his home life put a new perspective in how the girl saw the boy. Then there was the whole her giving him a quick peck on his cheek before rushing back inside her own home. Nevertheless two things persisted in her thoughts of Bakugo. He was an asshole, mean and definitely had some sort of bully like relationship with Midoriya in the past she thought. The other thing that crossed her mind was how the boy had started warming up to her and shown sides to him he wouldn't let his other classmates see.

The pink girl returned her gaze to her friends and scratched the back of her head. She let out a quick sigh before telling them, " It's just complicated right now okay? Like I said I'm not even sure of how much I even like the guy." She returned her gaze over to the explosion boy and Midoriya as well. She was really curious now about their history and wanted to try to make things easier between them. She didn't like the idea of her new friend with an abusive mother being a bully himself.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around Midoriya was standing in line with Todoroki and Iida as they made small chat about their classes so far from the day. As the three went on talking the green haired boy felt a hand suddenly grasp his shoulder and an energetic voice rang out next to him, " Midoriya! Hey can we talk for a minute?" Izuku recognized the voice that belonged to his pink skinned classmate Ashido. His face began heating up from the contact and he quickly turned around so that her hand could come off of him and they could be face to face.

" Uh...s-sure Ashido...what do you want to talk to me about though?" He asked in a nervous tone.

Before either of them could speak again their class rep Iida shouted at the horned girl, " Ashido! You are aware that you're cutting in line aren't you?! if you wish to talk to Midoriya you will have to take it elsewhere and respect the unspoken rules of the lunch line!"

Mina giggled lightly at the rep's outburst over what she thought was no big deal. " Alright fine I'll just take Midoriya to the back of the line with me if it's such a big deal. Come on Midoriya."

The green haired boy tried to interject but knew it was pointless. He sighed in disappointment as it was almost his turn to get food and now he was walking with Ashido to the back of the line. As the two reached the back Midoriya looked at her quizzically before he timidly spoke up. " So Ashido...what did you want to talk with me about?"

The pink girl twirled the ends of her hair momentarily before replying to the boy in a rather plain way for her, " I know you and Bakugo grew up together right? Well, I was wondering what's with you two. Like, has he always just been harsh to you and didn't like you? Did you guys have a really bad argument and he isn't over it? Or was he just a full blown bully to you?"

Midoriya seemed rather caught off guard by the question. He still hadn't really gone into detail with anyone about how badly he suffered at the hands of the blonde boy for a bitter decade. The one for all inheritor looked down nervously and scratched at the back of his hand for a moment before asking the girl, " What's brought this on? Why are you interested in my p-past with Kaachan all of a sudden if you don't mind me asking?"

Mina looked around quickly to make sure none of their other classmates were nearby before looking back to Izuku, " Well, you know how Bakugo and I have been hanging recently? Let's just say we're getting a lot closer than I thought we would and I just need to know some more about him ya know? I want to make sure he isn't as big of an asshole that I'm worried he might be, and if he is I want to help make things better for you guys."

Izuku wondered why she was looking around to make sure they were away form probably what he guessed were their classmates. Maybe she knew this was a sensitive topic for him? The boy let out a deep sigh and kept his gaze away from the pink girl, " Kaachan...was never really nice to me. At least not for a long time. Most the time really. Since I was a l-late bloomer and all...and I wanted to b-be a hero like he did and he hated that. We all thought I was quirkless back then and he would rather I give up on trying to be a hero than be a friend and try to help me succeed. So...yeah, he was a bully I'd say by every definition."

Mina seemed disappointed to hear that. She let out a quick sigh and gave the green haired a very sympathetic look, " I'm sorry to hear that Midoriya. " She then rose her arms up to her chest and in a more eager tone told the boy, " I'll talk to him though! I promise I'll make things better for you guys!"

Midoriya froze up and seemed to be panicking eternally, " W-wait Ashido! If you talk to him about this he could go off on you! "

Mina smirked lightly and placed her hands over her hips, " Don't worry about me Midoriya! Bakugo's got a soft spot for me now I think." She lightly punched Izuku on his shoulder in a playful manner and told him with confidence and gusto, " At the very least I'll get him off your back. Promise."

Izuku looked to the girl in a bit of confusion. Had she really gotten close enough to Bakugo to get him to leave the boy alone? " Thank you Ashido...I really appreciate this but, please don't stress over it too much if it causes problems between you two."

Mina waved her hand nonchalantly and kept her now positive face as she tried to keep her classmate calm, " Nope can't do that! If it causes problems with me and him than it's all his fault for turning it into a problem. I told you I'll get him to lay off you and Imma do it Midoriya! He might be my new friend and all, but I'm not gonna let him get away with acting like an asshole."

The pink girl then looked around and saw where the explosion boy was seated, " Well, I should go ahead and bring this up to him while I have the time. See ya later Midoriya, thanks for answering my question!" The pink girl energetically ran off to her blonde friend.

Midoriya then tried to get back to the spot he held in line earlier but no one let him because, " No one likes a cutter." Forcing the boy to go back to the end of the line and wait longer to get his food. " Did she really have to talk to me about that now?" he said as his stomach growled.

* * *

Bakugo sat at a lunch table with Kirishima, Sero and Kaminari as they all made small talk and he simply ate his food. Normally he'd add in an insult to something stupid one of them said or he'd tell them how they shouldn't be doing such stupid things like when Kaminari thought it could be a funny prank to call in a fake bomb threat on the school and Bakugo had to scare him out of doing it.

Right now though he was just keeping his eyes on the lunch line and how Deku and Ashido were at the back talking together. What they possibly have to say to each other he thought to himself. He kept his head down just enough so that he could quickly chow down on his lunch while also send a death glare their way. He didn't like seeing Deku talking to her. " Can't that fucking dork talk to his own friends?" he somehow managed to growl internally in his thoughts.

Soon though he noticed the pink girl leave the green haired boy behind and she began making her way toward his own table. He returned his eyes to his plate of food to make it not seem obvious he was staring at her this whole time.

He was expecting her to sit down right next to him or even Kirishima but instead she stood over their table and tugged on Katsuki's jacket sleeve. " Baku! We need to talk real quick. It's important."

The other three boys stopped with their conversation and all shot smug faces toward the explosion boy and acid girl. Sero chuckled lightly and asked them, " What do you two need to talk about Ashido?"

Kaminari then leaned forward some and formed the silhouette of a heart with his fingers before asking, " Are you two making more date plans huh?"

Mina rolled her eyes and focused her attention on Bakugo still. She tugged on his sleeve again and insisted, " Come on Baku! Let's go! "

Bakugo then looked up to her with an agitated look on his face. He pointed to his half full plate of food and growled at the girl, " I'm still fucking eating Ashido. Are you telling me you can't wait ten fucking minutes for me to finish?"

Mina then turned to the other three boys and motioned for them to leave, " Can you guys be cool and give us some privacy then? it'd be pretty awesome of you."

Kaminari threw his hands behind his head and appeared adamant in his conviction to stay where he was and eat, " Like Bakugo said you can't wait ten minutes? Sorry Ashido but I'm staying here."

Mina then let out a defeated sigh and plopped down next to the explosion boy before resting her elbow on the table and her head in her hand.

Bakugo looked back to her and than to the three boys as they all went about their stupid conversation. If Mina really wanted to talk that badly he could compromise and talk while he ate. " Alright you three dip shits move it." He growled out at them. The boys seemed caught off guard at first but then then they all quickly brushed it off before Bakugo howled in a menacing tone, " I SAID BEAT IT! SO FUCKING BEAT IT!"

The three of them quickly stumbled over themselves and each other as they grabbed their food and trays and rushed off from the table to give the two their privacy.

Mina turned to Bakugo and smiled lightly, " Thanks Baku...but I thought you wanted to eat first?"

Bakugo wolfed down another bite and quickly swallowed her before looking to the pink girl from the side of his eye and telling her, " I decided to multi task so sue. Go on what did you want to talk about?" he asked before shoving another forkful of noodles into his mouth.

Mina twirled the end of her hair some in her left hand and avoided her gaze from the boy at first due to this being a topic that would for sure stir up some strong emotions out of him. She cleared her throat and made eye contact with the blonde as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes still. " Well, Bakugo. I wanted to ask you if you could apologize to Midoriya and agree to take it easier on him."

Bakugo lowered his fork onto his tray and then turned his head and looked the pink girl dead in the eyes with a cold stare, " And why would I? Did that little dork tell you to do this?" he growled out at her, " Is that why you two were talking just a little ago? Huh?!"

Mina pretty much expected this kind of outburst and kept her composure as she puffed her cheeks out and focused her look on the boy into her own angry face even if it didn't come close to matching his own. " He didn't put me up to anything Bakugo! I wanted to know what the deal with you two is and that's why I was talking to him!" She crossed her arms and said in a disappointed tone, " And I didn't like what I heard at all."

Bakugo continued glaring at his friend as he angrily asked her, " And why are you so curious about my past with that damn nerd?! Why do you care if I hate him?"

Mina placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder and then gripped it hard as she gave him a serious no joking look, " Because you're my friend Bakugo...and I don't want to be friends with a bully. "

Bakugo scoffed and grabbed her arm, prying it off his shoulder. The two kept hard focused stares on one another for a while. Bakugo wanted so bad to tell her to fuck off and that they weren't friends, but he couldn't get it out of his mouth. He'd be lying if he said that. He still felt she had no right to just, demand he bury the hatchet with Deku. You don't get something from Bakugo without giving something back.

He grit his teeth and clenched his fist before letting out a rage filled grunt and telling his horned friend, " You want me to leave Deku alone and stop being so hard on everyone don't you?" Mina shook her head to confirm his question as a yes. " Well I aint gonna just do it! I need something in return Pinky."

Mina expected this much out of him. He never did anything for free. And this was probably asking a lot out of him so he must have wanted something big in return, but if she could get it for him she'd do it if it would put an end to the boy's bullying so they could move ahead with their friendship. " Alright, what do I need to get you Baku?"

" You don't need to get me anything. I want to know something." He then pointed up to his cheek and asked rather calmly, " What was the deal with Saturday night? You kissed me right fucking here and you haven't brought it up since. SO tell me why you did it and I'll...ugh...and I'll fucking leave the dork alone. I won't fucking apologize though so you can throw that idea out the fucking window right now."

Mina's face began heating up as he asked the question. She still didn't fully know herself why she had kissed him and now she was being put on the spot. She didn't want to tell him now of all times that she had kissed him so quickly on the spot as she thought over how much she might like him and right now a lot of respect the girl had gained for Bakugo was gone learning he had bullied Midoriya for thinking he was quirkless.

If she were to tell him it's just something she does with her friends he wouldn't buy it. If she really gave all her friends a kiss on the cheek when she said bye then Kaminari wouldn't shut up about it. And she still wasn't sure how she entirely felt about him if she were being honest. She would have been fine in saying she had grown to like him to a romantic level but after her questioning of Midoriya and the fact that Bakugo hid no shame in his bullying of the boy made her question those feelings.

If she told him the truth though and he held up his promise, then maybe it could be the right stepping stone for him to lose his bad habits. The horned girl coughed into her hand some and slightly averted her gaze from making eye contact with him but remained looking at his face as she told him, " Well, Bakugo. I gave you that little peck the other night cuz...well cuz at that point I think I was starting to like you..." Her face was covered in her lilac blush at this point.

Bakugo didn't seem too impressed by the answer and just plainly spat out, " You think you like me? Didn't you just say I was your friend Pinky?"

Mina sighed and gave the boy another few seconds to think over her statement some more, maybe he was too mad from earlier to really think about what she said. The blonde seemed to be thinking it over though as a light tinge of red appeared on his face and he simply let out a scoff of air before shoving another forkful of food into his mouth.

As he ate he kept his gaze focused on her the entire time like some kind of animal. He even swallowed like some hungry predator and wiped his mouth with a napkin before asking her in an irritated tone, " Is that it then? Or is there anything else I need to know?"

The girl shook her head side to side as her blush maintained. " No, that's pretty much it Bakugo."

" Well, how about now?"

"Huh?"

" You said at that point you were starting to like me." he glared at her for a brief moment before focusing his gaze elsewhere just over her shoulder, " Well what about now? Huh?! You said at that point, and that's oddly fucking specific Ashido. "

Mina didn't know where this was coming from. They were just talking about the issue of his past bullying toward Izuku and now he seemed more upset about her confession. " Well, yeah at that point I was starting to like you I think...but then after hearing how you treated Midoriya I can't really say I still have those feelings Bakugo."

The blonde boy blew out some air and turned back around to his food. He stabbed a piece of meat hard with his fork and told the girl in an annoyed voice, " I'll leave the dork alone if it's so damn important to you. "

Mina smiled lightly and placed a thankful hand on the boy's shoulder, " Thanks Baku. That means a lot to me that you're at least doing that."

Bakugo was half expecting another peck on the check from the girl but instead she left the table and made her way toward another that was filled with the girls. The boy stared at her the entire time she took to walk over and sit down. The other three boys soon came back and took their spots giving Bakugo quizzical looks and asking what the two talked about to which the explosive boy told the three to, " Shut up. " in a more calm voice unusual to hear from him giving a demand.

As he finished up his food he thought more and more about the pink girl. He'd hold up his end of the deal and leave Deku alone from now on, unless they would be pitted against each other for some school function anyway. He couldn't shake the feeling he had right now though. Ashido told him how she thought she might be developing more feeling for him and now those feelings may have gone and died when she learned the truth about him and Deku's past together.

He groaned internally and cursed under his breath as he finished his food and came to a decision in his mind. If she wasn't so sure how she felt about him right now he'd make her feel a certain way. The boy got up and pushed his tray toward Kirishima, " Take care of my trash for me shit head." and he began making his way toward the girl's table. As far as he was concerned right now, Ashido losing her growing feelings for him made him a loser. So if he could bring those feelings back he'd win this little game of high school romance.

Back at her table Mina sat happily with the other girls. She was glad to see they left her food untouched and quickly went back to eating before they would be dismissed from lunch. As she chowed down Hagakure poked the girl's side lightly, " Sooooo how'd it go with Bakugo and Midoriya?"

With her mouth full of food the pink girl told her friend, " Better than I thought. I got Bakugo to agree to back off him so that's at least a starting point."

Uraraka and the others seemed interested in how she had pulled that off. The gravity defying girl titled her head at her pink friend and eagerly asked, " how'd you pull that off? First you get him to back off from Kaminari and Minetta and now he just agrees to leave Deku alone after one talk with you?"

Jiro chuckled lightly and with a smug smile asked, " Are you sure you haven't been lying to us? is he doing whatever you want cuz he's your boyfriend?"

Mina finished the bite she had in her mouth and puffed her cheeks out at the girl and glared in annoyance. She was really getting tired of her friends teasing her for her friendship with the boy. " How many times do I have to tell you guys it's not like that before you all drop it? I could ask the same thing about you and Kaminari Jiro!"

Jiro blushed lightly at the statement and went about twirling her earphone jacks. Yaoyorozu gently reminded their acid spewing friend, " Relax Ashido, you know they don't mean anything it's just teasing. They think it's funny to see you so worked up over it."

Tsuyu then nodded her head at the girl in agreement, " Yeah Mina no one actually thinks there's something going on between you two like that. This IS Bakugo we're talking about."

Uraraka then calpped her hands together lightly and motioned her head to the side of the table notifying them all to look that way, " Aaaaand speak of the devil." The other five girls all turned their heads to the direction she motioned for and saw the explosion king making his way for the table with an unusual looking mixed face of irritated and oddly calm.

He stood over the table and held his gaze right on Ashido before letting out a sigh of air and a light tinge of red creeping on his face. " Ashido. Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"

Everyone at the table froze up. All of their teasing appeared to have some actual truth to it. Hagakure and Asui looked on at Bakugo still surprised at how he had just walked up to all of them and put her on the spot like this. Jiro, Yaoyorozu and Uraraka had their own looks focused on Mina waiting on what she would say.

Right now the pink girl's face was covered in her lilac blush as this was honestly the last thing she expected. If Bakugo asked her this Saturday she would have honestly said yes rather quickly. Now was a different story, she had to think it over. Bakugo was an asshole for sure, but he had nicer qualities that he had shown to the girl already. Even now he was willing to cool down on his harsh treatment of their classmates all for her.

Mina gulped lightly and then smiled nervously as she thought maybe there was still something for her and the boy if he was willing to change. " Okay Baku...sure that sounds fun."

" It's a date then. No fucking backing out now." He averted his gaze to the side and scratched his nose as his blush maintained. " We can just go for somewhere nearby after school lets out this evening alright?"

Mina giggled nervously and nodded her head in agreement, " Y-yeah that's fine by me. I might have to stop by my place and get some mone-"

" Don't worry about that." he let out a long sigh and turned his gaze back to her and hesitantly said, " I'll, pay for everything." he was cheap as hell and hated promising that but if he was gonna try the whole dating thing he was going to be absolute fucking best at it.

Mina just looked back into his eyes and simply said, " Oh, thanks Baku." The other girls were now looking back and forth between the two in shock waiting to see what happened next. Bakugo simply nodded his head and told Ashido, " See you after school then." And then quickly turned around and walked back to his own table.

Hagakure quickly took her phone out and announced, " Oh my god I have to tell everyone!"

Mina's blush persisted and she felt rather conflicted and confused. Bakugo just, asking her out like that after she had just told him she lost a lot of respect for him felt so bizarre. She'd be lying though if she said she wasn't excited about this. If Bakugo was willing to improve himself and for her no less then it for sure made the butterflies in her stomach she had for him earlier return even stronger than ever.

The pink girl giggled lightly and then took a drink of some water before her friends started barraging her with a million questions. She had her first real date just now set up and she was honestly excited to see how would it turn out.

* * *

 **Author's notes  
** **I wanted to say thanks again to everyone for continuing to read this little rare pair fic. your support has been awesome and any and all feedback is welcome and appreciated. See you next update space cowboys.**


	5. Chapter 5

The final bell for the day had gone off, dismissing the students from classes and giving them their freedom to go home. It also gave Bakugo and Mina their freedom to go on their sudden date the girl had agreed to just a few hours earlier.

As the pink girl gathered her things and sat up out of her desk she glanced over to Bakugo. The blonde boy was standing up out of his desk and leaning against the wall near his row on the other side of the room with his backpack slung over shoulder. It looked like he was watching her and waiting for her to finish getting ready for their sudden date.

A date which Mina still didn't fully know how she felt about. She liked Bakugo and appreciated that he was willing to go easier on their classmates after she had asked him to but she was still unsure of just how much she liked the explosive boy. Perhaps this date would be the perfect way to find out just how truly compatible they are together and if this can blossom into anything special.

As her other classmates began pouring out of the room she got some mixed reactions from various students. Tooru had told her good luck in an enthused manner. Kaminari and Kirishima both flashed the girl and Bakugo a thumbs up and smile. Others like Jiro, Midoriya and Minetta gave the girl a worried look as they walked out.

After their classmates filed out of the room it was just the pink girl, her red eyed date and their annoyed teacher left in the room.

Aizawa looked back and forth to his two students before ordering in a deadpanned tone, " Stop staring at each other and go home unless you want some extra work."

Mina quickly seemed to snap out of whatever little of a daze she was in and nervously smiled at her teacher telling him, " Sorry Mister Aizawa! We'll be going now! Come on Baku!" She waved her hand and signaled for the explosive boy to follow her out of the room. Bakugo with his hands in his pockets didn't seem to mess a beat and began walking for the door her even before she waved at him to follow her out of the classroom.

As the two walked down the halls of U.A. there was an obvious air of awkwardness between them. Neither of them had really said a word to each other since lunch and the two were clearly new to this whole date thing. The two kept exchanging glances to the other and then looking away, probably hoping the other would start off their conversation about just what they were doing and where they were going to eat.

As they exited the school's main entrance the pink girl turned to face the blonde and asked as casually as she could, " Soooo where do ya wanna eat?"

Bakugo shrugged and kept looking forward as he walked on with his hands in his pockets, " There's a ramen shop nearby. They make some good shit. I eat there a lot when I don't feel like eating with my shit bag parents."

Mina could make a pretty good guess why he wouldn't want to eat at home if he could afford not to. Her expression saddened momentarily before she perked back up again, " Well if you like it's gotta be good right? Since you have such high standards."

" My standards for fucking food isn't that high Ashido. As long as you don't fuck anything up it's fine." he replied back quickly.

Mina giggled some and poked the boy's arm lightly, " You wouldn't like my cooking then. I'm not any good and I mess up mixing ingredients whenever I try to feed myself. that's why I just stick to the instant cook stuff now a days when I gotta fend for myself ya know?"

Bakugo groaned and kept his gaze forward before he told the girl, " You should learn to cook better then. It's a basic skill you need to have down if you want to live on your own Pinky."

The horned girl shrugged and decided to try and get closer to the blonde as they walked side by side. They were close enough now that it would be entirely possible for them to hold hands if either of them chose to. They rounded a street corner and the explosive boy pointed down the road, " It's over there. Come on I'll show you how to really go on a fucking date." He told her as he began leading her down the road.

Mina couldn't help but giggle at his statement. Everything had to be about him proving how good he was at everything. It was starting to become cute to the girl. Only katsuki Bakugo could turn romance into a contest. She wondered if he had ever been on a date before and knew what he was doing. Because she had never actually been on one herself and could only go off what she saw in movies and TV shows.

Hard to believe about two weeks ago they were barely speaking to each other and now Mina had met his parents, kissed him on the cheek, gotten him to back down on their friends and now they were out on a date together. She couldn't help but smile thinking about it all and wondering where this could lead. Maybe she'd wind up being such a good influence on him he'd apologize to Midorya and stop making threats all together.

She felt confident in thinking she could turn him around and he was already making progress since they had started talking to each other on friendly terms so who knew how much better he could improve if they got more serious. Maybe he'd have a nice effect on her too she thought. She was studying more thanks to him and planned to keep it up as long as he kept helping her.

As she got lost in her train of thought wondering how they'll be together Bakugo tapped her on her left horn's tip. Causing the girl's face to blush wildly as she turned to him. The tips of her horns were, sensitive to say the least. " Yo we're here you can fucking stop day dreaming now." The boy stated as he opened the door with his leg and held it in place before motioning with his head for her to go on in.

Mina's blush slowly vanished as she nodded her head and walked on in. He followed in as soon as Mina was inisde. It was one of those self seating places and Bakugo pointed toward a booth in the corner, " I always eat over there when I come here. Come on." He locked his eyes onto her face and saw her blush was still there. It was fading but it confused him why she had one at all. " Why the fuck are you flustered?"

Mina coughed into her hand some and began making her way for the specified booth, " Well you tapped my horn's tip dude...it's sort of a...more sensitive spot." She told him in as casual a tone she could muster.

Bakugo's eyebrows perked up in interest. The two made it to the booth and sat down across from each other. Mina went straight for a menu at the table but Katsuki still seemed interested in her statement about her horns. " What do you mean they're sensitive aren't they supposed to be bones? How the fuck can bones be sensitive to a fucking tap on the tip?"

Mina let out a sigh and her blush returned as lilac covered her face. She avoided eye contact and focused on her menu, " Like I said it's just the uh...just the tips of my horns that are like that..."

Bakugo still seemed like he wanted to know more, " So you're tips are easier to hurt than the rest of the horn then?"

" Well, I guess but I don't mean sensitive in that way Baku..." Her blush was now even stronger as she looked up and made eye contact with the boy, " I mean it's kind of like...a sensitive area you'd tease if you catch my drift?"

Bakugo seemed to be mentally connecting the dots momentarily as he thought of what she meant. As it hit him what she meant by teasing a blush soon covered his own face as red stormed his cheeks, nose and ears. He grabbed his own menu and opened it up before looking down trying to hide his face from the girl. Seeing Bakguo get flustered like this made the girl start giggling and laughing, making her more comfortable in the now awkward situation.

Bakugo peeked his eyes up from his menu and glared at her with his blush still present. He growled out in an annoyed tone, " Are you laughing at me Ashido?"

The pink fluffy haired girl nodded her head up and down before she reached over and played devil's advocate as she poked the boy on his nose. " Sorry Baku! Hehehe! I can't help it you're really cute when you get flustered!"

Bakugo rolled his eyes at being called cute. If it were anyone else it would have really upset him but coming from her it just annoyed him some and nothing more. He looked back down at his menu as he made up his mind on what he wanted to eat. As he turned his gaze back up he saw Mina still looking through deciding what to get. He let out an annoyed sigh wondering if she had even come close to a final decision.

Mina placed her hand under her chin as she debated what to get. She knew Bakugo had offered to pay but she wasn't sure of the price range. Normally she'd just get something sort of standard and not too fancy but this place had novelty bowls of ramen and those drew her in. She peeked her head up and locked eyes with her date as she asked quickly, " Soooooo...Can I get whatever I want ooooorrr is there a limit dude?"

Bakugo squinted his eyes and scowled a bit at the notion of her over spending. He was about to just blurt out no but looking at her made him not so eager to just deny her what she wanted. He shut his eyes and groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers as he accepted parting with possibly more money than he planned, " Yeah you can get anything that's not super crazy expensive I guess."

Mina perked up and smiled at his reply, " Thanks Baku!" She said cheerfully as she looked back at the menu with a new idea of what she was able to get. She ended up deciding on something called the Dragon Bowl. It was a decorative meal that resembled an eastern Asian dragon in the bowl made out of meats and vegetables. It wasn't the cheapest thing on the menu for sure but it wasn't the absolute most expensive thing.

After ordering the two looked back to each other as they thought of something to say to one another. It was clear to both now that there was indeed something they felt for each other but neither of them seemed to be able to bring it up. Although by all means in any other situation where you were on a date you wouldn't have to bring up why you were on a date at all.

Mina then cleared her throat as she ruffled the back of her hair and avoided eye contact as another blush came to her face, though lighter than her previous one. " Sooo...Baku I was wondering. It's pretty obvious you ya know, like me since you asked me out. I was wondering what you saw in me?"

Bakugo leaned his head against his booth and scratched the right side of his face as he focused his gaze on the girl's face he had come to admire. " I've already told you why haven't I? All the shit I said to my mom and me complimenting you...shouldn't that have been all the answers you fucking needed or do I gotta spell it out for you?" The last bit sounded particularly annoyed. As far as he was concerned she should have been able to tell why he liked her since he had made it clear how he felt about her.

Mina smiled lightly as she remembered what all the explosive boy had said about her. How he respected her, thought she was attractive and even what he didn't say. He had listened to her and did what she asked of him with little struggle. She heard from Kirishima that he was even a cheapskate and now he was paying for her meal and let her get a rather expensive one too.

She giggled lightly and shook her head side to side before locking her eyes on his own, " Nope! Don't gotta spell anything out Baku!" She said in a gleeful tone. She was starting to feel more comfortable about all this now, like she could really be herself fully as she usually did.

She leaned forward some and tapped her fingers in a pattern to the tune of some hip hop song she had stuck in her head as she hummed along. She was about to ask Bakugo to guess the tune she was mimicking but he soon began absent mindlessly tapping his fingers along to the beat as well. Mina gasped momentarily and leaned forward more with an excited tone in her voice, " I didn't know you liked hip hop Baku!"

The blonde boy shrugged and stopped his tapping before he crossed his arms, " I like the heavier stuff. The real hard OG shit none of that softy shit."

Mina nodded her head enthusiastically. " Uh huh! I know what you mean! You can move around more freely and have more fun when it's heavier!"

Katsuki could, kind of see where she was coming from with why she liked the heavy stuff. " I just prefer it to be heavier. If they aren't going full in and trying to be as intense as they can be why even fucking bother?"

Mina hadn't thought about it like that. She seemed intrigued by what it seemed to like in music, " Sooo, you only like songs that sound like they went all out?"

" Yeah. Softer and quieter shit just feels lazy to me. It doesn't have to be super heavy or shit but if it feels like anyone could do it why even bother releasing it? Fucking, try and put some damn passion into it!" He responded quickly with an agitated tone as he started thinking about how the heavier stuff he enjoyed was often over looked in favor of generic pop.

The pink girl admired how he seemed to be passionate about everything he was into. In his eyes it seemed to be if you weren't giving it one hundred percent in what you loved doing why you were even trying? " You know, I feel you there Baku." She told him back as she sat back up in her seat. She then let out a sigh and a somber tone over took her as something crossed her mind. " I suppose I need to give it more effort when it comes to studying huh?"

Bakugo kept his usual look he had on his face and simply retorted back, " Yeah. You better be studying on your own too. I'll help you study but you still need to cover your own ass too. I don't want you leaning on me for all your studying Pinky."

The horned girl let out a sigh and nodded her head up and down, " You're right." She responded before dawning another smile, a more toothy one that was a familiar sight on the girl, " If I can at least get in the top fifeteen of the class that'll be a great score for me I think!"

Bakugo growled out, " NO! That's not good enough Pinky!"

Mina flinched in her seat. WHy was he so upset? Oh, she knew why. She recomposed herself and said back to him, " Yeah...I should aim for one of the top spots right? Even if it is unrealistic of me to get there..."

A smirk crossed the boy's face as he seemed to be calmed by her answer. " That's more like it. When I come over Saturday I'm gonna make sure we hit the books harder than we did last week got it?"

Mina let out a sigh as she thought of how intense of a study session was ahead of her. She really should do some more studying on her own before he came over to prevent any potential scoldings from the boy.

By the time their food arrived the two teens were good and hungry. Mina first, had to take some pictures of her food, loving how much it looked lie a dragon was in the bowl and how stylish it was. " Baku, you don't mind if I tag you in this right? i wanna post it."

Bakugo without hesitation shoved a big glob of the food into his mouth and wolfed it down quickly. " I don't care do whatever you want." he told her with no real emotion in his voice as he honestly couldn't care what she posted. Mina smiled as she took another pic, making sure to capture Bakugo in the background before she posted it. She put it up on every account she had, and with the caption, _" aesthetic af dinner with my date Baku"_ She couldn't help but start to giggle again as she posted it. This was her first actual date after all and here she was already posting about it online.

After that she quickly began making work on her meal as the two began sitting in somewhat silence as now the only sounds coming from them were their loud unmannerly eating noises they both were making as if neither of them had table manners.

* * *

After they ate up their meals and got the bill, that Bakugo did indeed pay for in full with cash even if he did seem hesitant to do so, the two teens made their way out of the shop wondering what to do next.

They were currently standing on the sidewalk with full bellies and satisfied taste buds. The pink girl hummed some as she nudged the explosive boy, " ~ that was sooooo goooood Bakuuuu ~" she sang to him in a happy tone. The boy scoffed some but Mina could tell there was a smirk to his lips at the compliment. She then looked up to the boy's face with curiosity as she stayed near him, their arms touching each other and their hands ever so close to one another. " So, do we call it a night here or do you want to do something else?" She asked in an honest intrigued voice.

Katsuki seemed to think it over in his head. If he were being honest, he wanted to do more with his pink date. At the same time however he didn't want to spend anymore money tonight and on top of all this he still had to get home and do his homework. He let out an annoyed sigh as he thought over what would be best before he stuffed his hands into his pants' pockets and told the girl, " Maybe we can, just fucking talk or something?" he said as he popped his neck. He turned his gaze to the side and locked his red eyes with her own golden ones, " We can head to the train station. We can go the long way and just catch whatever fucking ride is next for you. That fine?"

Mina smiled some and nodded her head up and down a few times to give her answer. Just, talking together sounded, rather romantic to her. " Okay! Sounds fun to me!" she then opened the palm of her hand as a light lilac blush graced her cheeks as she giggled some at an idea she hatched. " But! This is a date Bakugo, a date YOU asked me out on member? If we're gonna be walking and talking we should at least, ya know hold hands dude! hehe!"

Bakugo's face blushed lightly at her proposition and his eyes widened, but he never broke eye contact. The horned girl could have sworn she heard a faint gulp come out of the boy as he quickly took his left hand out of his pocket and grasped her own right hand rather tight. " Fine. There we're holding hands happy?" His voice was, lower and softer than usual almost like there was a hint of nervousness to him maybe? Just a tad bit perhaps Mina thought to herself.

The girl's smile and blush remained as she took a step closer to him so that their arms would be rubbing against each other as they walked, " Mmmhmm, it's nice..." Her blush increased some and the two began walking. After a few steps she continued what she was about to say, "...Your palm is so warm Bakugo. I like it. "

Bakugo's faint blush increased and spread more over his face at the compliment. Once again he felt he owed her one now. He didn't want to reuse one he already had, but then he thought he wouldn't need to. He just found out something new about her as they were holding hands. " Well, your hands are, really soft Ashido." He told her as he kept his face forward and his blush spread to his ears. He let out a quick breathe and even surprised himself as he opened his mouth to speak again, " It must be a benefit to your quirk. Honestly, it feels unreal with how soft it is." he said before griping onto her hand a slight bit harder.

Mina's smile maintained but her blush only deepened like the explosive boy's just had. " Oh, thank you Baku! yeah, I think it is a side effect of using my quirk in my hands so much now that you mention it."

The pair of teens continued chatting as they headed for the train station and took the absolute longest path they could. What should have been a ten minute walk become nearly forty five minutes due to all the detours they kept taking to extend this date of theirs.

* * *

As they finally reached the train station the two quickly looked to see which train would take the pink girl to her needed stop next. They actually made it just in time as the next one was leaving in a few minutes anyway. Mina gave Bakugo a thankful look as they headed for her ride, " I, had a good time Baku...it was a nice first date."

The explosive boy then scoffed at the girl. Telling her bluntly, " You can't say that yet Ashido it isn't over yet." The horned girl looked confused, what else could they do? "I still gotta make sure you get home after all..." Oh, of course they could do that she thought to herself.

She remembered how his parents had forced him to take her home last time they hanged out together and how they expected him to bail on her. He ended up taking her home just to prove them wrong and it lead to her placing a quick kiss on his cheek. That same kiss which was obviously a huge factor in what lead to them being on this date.

She didn't argue though, it would be nice to spend some more time with him. She smiled and let out a light giggle as she held onto his hand still as they had been for such a long time now. She lead the two of them into the train car and they took the first seat they could find that could fit them both.

They noticed a few people looking over at them, no doubt sports festival fans who recognized them. Bakugo seemed to just ignore all the looks they were getting as he probably didn't care. They sat there for a bit, just holding hands and sitting rather close to each other as they both tried to think of what to talk about next. The pink girl was racking her head for something, she was down to two topics to talk about with him. Maybe she could delve deeper into why had treated Midoriya so poorly in the past, but if he was going to leave him alone from now on it may be best to avoid asking that so he could keep to his agreement. The second thing she wanted to talk about though...

" Hey, Baku?" The blonde boy turned his gaze onto her face as they locked eyes for probably the dozenth time that day. " So, Saturday when you come over to my house to help me study and have dinner and all..." A light blush formed on her cheeks as she said her next phrase, " wanna call that, date number two for us?" She asked as she kept a nervous and anxious face awaiting his answer.

Bakugo seemed surprised at first when she asked him about this. His looks of surprise was quickly replaced by a cocky grin however. " Yeah, that sounds good to me!" he told her in a confident tone as he felt like he was winning in this game of high school romance even though he had no one to actually compete with. It still felt good to win for him. Bakugo's confidence then faded as his eyes seemed to drift away as he began thinking some things over. Going out on one date didn't mean you were a couple per say, but agreeing to go on a second one practically did.

He turned his gaze to the floor and squeezed her soft, angel like hand tighter as he cleared his throat. " So, since you want to go out again and I do too." He looked like he was about to let out a sigh, or a cough or anything. Perhaps cat caught his tongue. Mina leaned in closer curious as to what he wanted to say. Just as she was about to ask if he was okay he turned his look back up and gazed into her eyes. He felt himself, ease up and calm down starring into her black and golden beauties of eyes.

" Since, we agreed to go out again." he repeated in a much calmer voice. " That means, we're legit now right? Or whatever the fuck you want to call it right?"

Mina tilted her head and placed a finger on her chin as she thought about he meant. She could feel her face heating up as she knew what he was talking about exactly but was unsure of what he meant fully by " legit ". She leaned in some closer to him as their faces were now less than a foot away from each other. " Bakugo..." She felt her self tense up now as she felt herself about to ask something she had been wanting to ask a boy for years now, " Are you asking if we're, a couple now?"

The explosive boy groaned and looked annoyed at having to repeat himself, " That's what I fucking said wasn't it?!"

The pink girl began giggling at his reaction and just replied back with a toothy grin before cheerfully saying, " Tell ya what Baku!" She then made a very, very brave move as she placed her head onto the boy's shoulder and nuzzled her head against him before wrapping both her arms around the boy's left arm as she still held on tight to it with her right hand. She could actually feel his heartbeat begin to speed up and was happy to tell it was going faster than her own was right now. " If you keep your promises, and work on being nicer, then I'd love to be your girlfriend!" She said just before shutting her eyes worried of what might happen next.

Honestly she did like the boy a lot, but he would have to work on working out his harsher qualities and maybe she could use herself as the ultimate leverage even if it did seem dirty to say something like that. She was hoping he'd say yes, but she was actually worried this statement might piss him off so she was trying to play as cute as she could to try and appease the king of explosions.

Then something unexpected happened. She felt his free hand place itself on top of her head as he began, stroking and petting her fluffy pink hair with care and interest. Next she heard him chuckle under his breath briefly before he lowered his head down to whisper into her ear, " And as long as you don't slack off on anything and keep giving shit your best I'll be the best fucking boyfriend you'll ever damn have Ashido." he said in an almost self pleasing tone.

His whispered statement actually sent shivers down the pink girl's spine. It was honestly seductive in it's own way and it caught her off guard. Her heart was now out speeding his by quite a bit and her blush of lilac had spread all over her face and even filled her ears with the color. She didn't expect to be silent for so long but then Bakugo got fed up with her not responding as he ruined what was a sexy experience for the girl.

" HEY!" He shouted out loud enough that everyone on the train heard him, "AREN'T YOU GONNA FUCKING AGREE OR SOMETHI-" he was cut off as Mina quickly covered his mouth with her free hand. With closed eyes she smiled and nuzzled more into his shoulder as she hummed, " ~a good boyfriend doesn't yell at his girlfriend bakuuuu ~ "

Bakugo growled under her hand but after her statement it seemed to settle down. Besides, her remark just now was all the answer he needed he guessed. He let out a sigh as her hand still covered his mouth and decided to just let her remove it when she felt like it. It was soon too when she uncovered his mouth and moved the arm and hand that was near his face and opted to wrap it around his neck as she brought him in closer as she snuggled into him. She felt so warm and soft holding him like this.

They remained in that position for most of the train ride back to the girl's neighborhood train station. They got out and headed for her residence hand in hand still. Only now the pink girl had both her arms wrapped around his left as they chatted about some of their favorite movies.

" I'm tellin ya Baku! You'd totally love Aliens! It's so fucking cool and there's lotsa violence!"

Bakugo smirked as he thought about a bunch of space marines fighting predatory alien creatures. " Alright, I'll give it a chance I guess. But you need to fucking check out the Halloween movies!" he smirked in a sinister manner as he thought over some of his favorite kills from those movies. " We can do a movie night after mid terms are over. " Bakugo didn't even notice that he had just made even more future date plans with his new girlfriend as they neared her house.

Mina rubbed her head on his shoulder some in an adorable fashion before she asked warmly, " Where would ya wanna do it? " She thought over of how the boy's parents treated him but also of how proud he was and wouldn't want to just openly talk about it just yet maybe. Even still she felt like she should give him every chance to get away from that place if even for a few hours. " We can watch em all in my room and snuggle up on my bed? Hmmmmm? Sound good to you Baku?"

Bakugo seemed to enjoy the idea as his smirk didn't fade. He didn't want to out right state that he had been enjoying these little cuddles she had started giving him since the train ride but he was liking them more than he thought he could. " Yeah, we can do that." he told her swiftly as they made a turn and began walking down her drive way.

" Well, here we are then Baku..." The horned girl remarked in a bit of a disappointed tone. " Guess I better hop onto doing my homework...if I get stuck can I call or text for help?"

The explosive boy let out a quick groan and nodded his head, " Yeah yeah if you need help I guess text me about it." The girl then separated from her cuddling of the blonde but held onto his hand. They both started thinking about how last time they were here together how Bakugo promised to talk to her if he needed to get someone to talk with about anything. They remembered how Mina had placed a quick kiss on the boy's cheek before running inside embarrassed. Well, now they wouldn't have to be embarrassed if they were to go through with that.

They stood there, hands still joined together as they looked dreamily into the other's eyes. First Mina took a step forward, her chest just an inch or two from pressing against Bakugo's. Then Katsuki took his free hand and ran it through the girl's hair before stopping at the back of her head. Their hearts were beating faster than they had all night and their breathing was getting heavy.

The blonde boy knew what they both wanted and how badly they wanted it. He leaned his face down some until their foreheads were touching each other. The pink girl then used her free hand and placed it over his abs, getting a nice feel for his muscles as her breathing got heavier and her blush deepened. She shut her eyes and positioned her lips in an inviting way for the boy as she waited in anticipation for the moment she's seen in countless movies and shows.

Katsuki gulped slightly. He knew how big of a moment this was for both of them. Not only was it his first kiss, her first kiss, but their first kiss as a couple. He needed to make sure it was perfect, he refused to be known as a shitty kisser. He moved in quickly and sloppily planted his lips smack onto hers. The girl couldn't help but giggle as his lips mashed against hers. She expected for some reason that he might be slow and gentle about this but she knew that was foolish.

She moved her lips in accordance to his own as they tried to form a pattern and rhythm going as neither one of them seemed to be able to stay still as they shared their first kiss together. It didn't take long but soon, they managed to sync up and what was a messy kiss at first soon began to feel like bliss for the two teens.

Katsuki actually let out a light moan as he tasted the girl he admired so much. Mina moved her hand around and wrapped her arm around his waist before pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss as her breasts pressed against his chest now. Neither one of them was willing to back off the other, they both planned to keep this kiss going until the other one pulled back.

As they continued their first kiss and feeling closer to each other more than ever before, the pink girl then felt her spine freeze as she heard the sound of her front door opening. She quickly took her lips off of Katsuki and turned to face the now open door. She looked annoyed but embarrassed as she stared at the person in the doorway. Bakugo let out a deep growl and turned to face the door as well as he glared at the asshole who interrupted them.

There in the doorway stood Mina's very, little brother. He couldn't have been older than five or six. Bakugo's glare maintained as he was still pissed off even if it was a little kid, but now his face looked confused as well. This was Mina's little brother alright but he lacked, any resemblance at all to her. His skin was normal. he had black hair and brown eyes with plain looking eyes and not even a faint sign of any horns on his head.

Mina rolled her eyes and let out a sigh before in a very annoyed tone asked the boy, " Awai what do you think you're doing? I'm sorta in the middle of something if you can't tell!"

Awai Ashido then shrugged his shoulders and in a deadpanned voice told his older sister, " Mom said you've been smooching the angry dude from the festival long enough and you need to get to work on your homework or you're grounded."

Mina's face quickly dropped to concerned as a blush covered her once again, " Oh crap!" She yelled aloud. She turned back around and gave Bakugo a quick hug, " I had a lotta fun see you at school tomorrow Baku!" She said at incredibly fast speeds before she ran for the inside of her house and was heard running up the stairs to head to her room no doubt to do her homework for the night.

Bakugo stood there annoyed and pissed off as he glared at the runt in the doorway. He looked like he was very, very close to going off on the brat but remembered how Mina didn't want him yelling at her, and he figured that meant her family as well. He cursed, " fucking damn runt" under his breathe and shot a very enraged look to the boy, " Why are you still standing there huh?" He growled out to the boy, " Shouldn't you go inside and watch some kiddy shit?"

Awai returned a non caring face to the blonde before he stuck up his middle finger and then shut the door on Bakugo just before he could fire some sort of come back.

Bakugo growled like an animal at the boy's action as he turned his hands into fists. " Stupid fucking brat." he said aloud before turning around and headed home.

* * *

It was almost eight at night when Bakugo arrived home through his front door. Before he could even take his shoes off he was greeted by a swift and hard smack against his face from his mother as she screamed out, " WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU CALL US YOU PIECE OF SHIT! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

Bakugo looked back up to her and was prepared to yell out a harsh array of insults at her that would no doubt lead to more smacks and who knew what else from the woman. Just before he opened his mouth his father came between the two of them, " Honey! Please! Look I figured out where he was!" he said frantically as he held his phone up, displaying the photo Mina had taken of her dinner with Bakugo in the background. It was posted onto the boy's wall on one of his social media accounts since he was tagged in it. " I just logged in to check for some messages..a-and I saw this on the first thing of my home page! He was just on a date is all dear! I'm sure he just, got so overwhelmed from going out with that nice Ashido girl that he simply forgot to let us know!"

Mitsuki Bakugo's face turned from sour to pride in a matter of no time after she heard this. She turned to her son with a smile on her face as she told him, " So you finally went out with her huh? I knew you took after me well you stud!"

The explosive boy simply rolled his eyes and made his way upstairs to start on his homework, slamming his bedroom door shut behind him.

As he tossed his backpack on his bed and threw his uniform off he heard his phone going off. He groaned and quickly dug it out of his pants, seeing a message from Mina.  
" Is she seriously already asking me for help on her homework?" he asked himself in an agitated tone. As he opened the message up his demeanor changed as all the message said was, _"hey, i just wanted to make sure you were okay and made it home without any inconveniences ya know? That and, i wanted to let you know I really had a lot of fun, especially with the kiss. we need to do that more next time ;)"_

Bakugo's angered, annoyed look quickly became relaxed as a smirk crossed his face. He plopped down on his bed and took his homework out. He returned an answer to the horned girl letting her know he was fine and that he agreed with her, next time they would have to try more kissing. As he began blitzing through his homework with ease he found himself excited for Saturday and their study date at her house.

* * *

 **Author's notes**  
 **Well sorry for the wait people but it's here! I hope you all enjoyed it and as always any criticisms and comments is appreciated. See you all next update as we keep this ship going**


	6. Chapter 6

The day after Bakugo's and Mina's date proved to be, quite annoying for the blonde boy. He intended to do his usual routine when he entered homeroom, ignore everyone and plop down at his desk like always. He didn't want to talk about his date with anyone other than Mina, he thought it wasn't anyone else's business really.

Then Hagakure approached him, eagerly wanting to know his end of the date,"Bakugo! Bakugo! Mina already told me what she thought about your date but I wanna know what you thought! You had a great time right?"

Bakugo let out a quick groan and kept his gaze focused on the front of the class as he ignored her. He was hoping she'd get the idea that he wasn't interested in talking to her and just return to her seat. Then Kirishima and Sero walked over to see what his answer was as well.

Kirishima crossed his arms, as if he was upset, and looked at his blonde friend with a confused face,"Yeah Bakugo, I was going to ask the same thing too. You never answered my texts about it last night dude, did it go alright? You weren't an ass to her were you?"

Bakugo immediately turned his head at the speed of a soaring falcon and shot a menacing glare at his red haired friend,"THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! I WAS A PERFECT FUCKING GENTLEMAN!"

His overblown reaction only made Sero chuckle as he cracked a smirk. "Really," he began asking in a sarcastic and teasing tone, "did you pull her chair out for her mister gentleman?"

"Why the hell would I do that?!" He barked back instantly, "She can do that on her own, it's not like she's missing any arms you long teethed shit goblin!"

"Bakuuuuuu! You aren't starting any fights are you?" Mina's voice called out as she entered the room and approached the group. She had a bright smile on her face and her hands on her hips, looking down at Katsuki as he sat in his desk surrounded by their classmates.

Bakugo looked up at her, with a slightly annoyed expression as the others stood still and watched. He then shut his eyes and let out a deep breath,"They were just getting on my nerves asking about our date and I told em to fuck off. It was really getting annoying." The group's expression went from anxious to honest surprise as he gave out such a calm answer.

Mina kept up her smile and looked toward her friends,"Alright guys come on, if he doesn't wanna talk about it don't bug him." She then covered one half of her face with an open right palm and playfully told them all,"I'll totally give you all the details though!"

Kirishima grinned and answered back happily,"Oh hell yeah! Thanks Ashido!" The pink girl led her friends away to her own desk as she started retelling the events of last night to them, leaving Bakugo at his desk as he went back to enjoying his alone time.

Bakugo did a quick glance toward Mina on the other side of the room and took his phone out, texting the girl, _"Hey, thanks for that. I appreciate it. Looking forward to saturday."_

He turned his focus back to Mina on the other side of the room. She continued talking to their classmates but went ahead and checked her phone anyway, after appearing to read through his text she looked back at him and gave him a quick smile and a wink before returning her full attention to those who wanted all the juicy details of their date.

* * *

As Saturday came, and with it Bakugo's and Ashido's study date at her house, the blonde found himself outside the Ashido household waiting to be let in. He had already texted her that he was almost there and he expected her to have the door readily unlocked for him to open, but when he tried to open it up it was still locked.

"Damn it." He banged on the door four times very hard to make sure he was heard. "Hey! I'm here! Open the hell up!" He yelled out in an annoyed tone hoping at least someone heard him.

A few more seconds went by before the door finally opened up, with Mina's little brother Awai Ashido standing in the door way. He had noticeable bruises and even a scabbed over cut on his face, with even more bruises seen on his arms.

Awai looked up to Bakugo with a raised eyebrow and a deadpanned expression,"You here for that study thing Mina said?"

Bakugo let out an annoyed sigh and narrowed his eyes down at the kid. "Yeah it's a study date now let me in kid." Awai stood there for a more seconds just staring up at him not batting an eye.

"How do I know you ain't lying?"

"Just fucking ask your sister! Why would I lie about this?! Just let me in damn it!" Bakugo growled out as he began losing his patience with the kid.

From out of Bakugo's eye sight he heard an older man call out to the child,"Awai! Is that Mina's date at the door?"

Awai turned his head toward his father's direction and asked out,"Is her date the guy with no chill from her class?"

"That's the one!" Mister Ashido called back in an amused voice.

Awai then turned his gaze back toward Bakugo and stepped aside to allow the older boy in,"I guess your story checks out. She's up in her room still sleeping."

Bakugo stepped into the Ashido house and looked around the small little foyer area, noticing tacky paintings and family pictures everywhere. He had taken his shoes off and set them by the door by the time Mister Ashido approached him dressed in very casual attire and a warm inviting smile on his face. He lacked Mina's pink skin but he had her eyes and two spiraled like horns sticking out of his black fluff of hair.

"Yo! I saw you on TV you know? The sports festival! You were totally crazy kid! I actually got scared of what you might do to the other competitors during the one versus one fights!" He chuckled a bit at his own statement as he tried to start up a friendly conversation. Bakugo just glared at him, not appreciating his time being wasted with small talk.

Mister Ashido's smile vanished and his face looked more uncomfortable than anything now,"Just uh, keep your temper under control around Mina alright? I don't want to hear any of that hardcore yelling you did in the tournament either, the only yelling we allow under my roof are yells of joy."

Bakugo let out a bored sigh and rolled his eyes,"I'll keep it down, got it. And you don't have to worry about me losing my shit around Pinky either." He moved his eyes around again, ignoring Mister Ashido's uncomfortable expression from Bakugo cursing in front of his youngest child. There was no sign of Mina anyway downstairs it looked like,"By the way, why is she asleep anyway? She told me she was gonna set a damn alarm."

Mister Ashido groaned at Bakugo's continued rude attitude, and he looked at the teen with a disappointed expression before crossing his arms. "I had Awai sneak into her room this morning and take her phone actually. I wanted to meet you without her attempting to cover for you or anything. I thought you and I should talk face to face since you're supposedly dating my daughter and all."

Bakugo feeling like that was all he needed for his answer, abruptly asked out,"So can I go wake her up now? She really needs to study since our tests start in two days."

Mister Ashido uncrossed his arms and pointed to a nearby staircase,"Upstairs first room on the right. Oh," he reached into the pockets of his sweat pants and took out a cell phone in a bright and vibrant case, handing it to Bakugo. "place this back on her night table will you? And uh, just tell her she must have slept through her alarm, I'd appreciate it."

Bakugo gripped Mina's phone and held it firmly in his grasp before heading upstairs. He turned his head back around momentarily as he went up, noticing a subtle but quite disapproving look to mister Ashido's face as he seemed to whisper something to Awai behind Bakugo's back. Katsuki quickly turned his head back around and let out an irritated scoff as he headed for Mina's room.

As he made it to the second floor and stood outside the first room on the right as stated, he was glad to see at least this door wasn't locked as he opened it up. He immediately was met with the tackiest room he had ever seen in his life. A heart shaped rug, pink and black patterned decorations everywhere, a book shelf full of various movies, comics and manga and none of it organized by series or even publisher.

Dirty clothes were even laying on the girl's floor, a little make up kit laid open with a small little mirror on a small table atop the heart shaped rug. This, actually stumped Bakugo more than anything else in the room. If he were being honest he didn't think she needed make up at all, hell he had never even seen her wear any, or at least not to a noticeable level.

After looking around her room and getting a feel for it, he finally set his eyes on the bed itself as the Alien Queen laid passed out on top of it. The bed had a large pink and black comforter, that seemed to have been kicked off in Mina's sleep. She had drool leaking out the side of her mouth, her arms and legs spread out in random positions. Her head wasn't even anywhere near a pillow. This girl couldn't even sit still in her sleep.

Bakugo then cracked a small smile to himself, he honestly thought it was cute how messy of a sleeper she was. Plus, it reminded him of his own sleeping habits. He walked over toward her bed, set her phone on her night table and stood over the sleeping beauty as she let out a loud snore. Bakugo kept his gaze on her for another moment, thankful she had a shirt and shorts on, and decided it was time to wake her up.

He remembered what she had said about her horns having, sensitive tips but he thought waking her up by exploiting that would be creepy. He could always just yell at her, but what if the shock of waking up like that upset her? He let out a sigh and reached his hand out, placing it firmly on her shoulder. He began to shake her in an annoyed but not rough manner as he spoke up trying to get her to awaken.

"Ashido, Yo! Wake up, come on let's get to studying." After a bit more shaking the pink girl began to open her eyes as she stretched out her arms and legs, letting out a long and loud yawn. She focused her sleepy gaze on Bakugo and blinked several times as she started waking up. Once she realized Bakugo was in her room and that she had been sleeping, she quickly sat up with a worried expression.

"Oh crap! I over slept didn't I?!" She grabbed her phone and saw her alarm had indeed gone off, still unaware her brother had taken it to make her sleep in more. "What the hell?!" She yelled out in a confused voice,"I never sleep through my alarms!"

Bakugo groaned and shoved his hands into his pockets,"You didn't sleep through anything. Your dad had your brother take your phone while you were sleeping."

Mina looked at him with a confused look, tilting her head wondering why her dad would order Awai to do such a thing. "...huh? Why would he do that?" She asked in a curious tone.

"Your dad said he wanted to talk to me without you covering for my ass. I guess he wanted to fucking judge my character or some shit." He spat out in a sour tone. "It was really damn annoying, he kept trying to pry shit outta me. I came here for you not to chit chat with some middle aged man."

Mina furrowed her eyebrows and puffed out her cheeks in annoyance as she stood up, crossing her arms and speaking in a mildly annoyed manner. "Bakugo, what did you say to my dad?"

Bakugo groaned and tilted his head back in annoyance,"I didn't say jack shit to piss off him off! Can we just get to-" he was cut off by Mina placing her index fingers over his mouth.

"Bakugo, promise me you aren't going to be an ass to my family." She spoke in a stern but still rather soft tone. "I'd like it if you all got along, okay?"

Bakugo locked onto her eyes for a brief moment, surprised at how sudden she had decided to make this statement. Was he really that much of an asshole that it was a priority to tell him that? The blonde let out an aggravated breathe of air and agreed in a casual voice,"Fine. I won't be an ass to your family, I wasn't being one anyway."

Mina perked back up and gave Bakugo a quick peck on his cheek, causing the boy to jump a bit at the surprise act of affection. His face lit up slightly and Min started to giggle at the look he was giving her,"Aaaaaaww! You didn't expect that huh?"

"Sh-shut up!" he barked back quickly before taking his back pack off and setting it down on the floor. "Let's get to what I came here to do, we have midterms on Monday so we need to fit in as much studying as we fucking can."

* * *

Two hours had passed since they had started their study date. At one point Mina had went downstairs and grabbed some snacks and drinks for the two of them, most of them gone and devoured by now as they sat on the girl's floor working on learning as much as they could.

Mina leaned her back against the frame of her bed and groaned out in a bored and tired voice,"Guuuuaaaaaah! I need a break Bakuuuuu! i'm so bored!"

Bakugo rolled his eyes and shut his book closed. He wanted to go a bit longer but, he knew breaks were needed for an effective session. Especially for Mina, she needed ways to let herself relax so she could focus again later. He could use this break to ask her something he was wondering about since he got here too.

"Ashido," he started to ask in a serious, questioning tone. "your little brother's got a lot of bruises and scabs on him. How'd he get them? It's not from your parents is it?"

Mina's face looked shocked and offended as she answered back quickly,"What?! No! My parents would never lay a finger on us like that!" She then calmed down some, her face looking more sad than anything now. "He got them from school. He always tries to starts fights with anyone he thinks is causing trouble."

Bakugo couldn't help but laugh to himself at that,"Sounds like he's got balls. Does he got a strong quirk to back himself up like you do?" He asked as he honestly was curious now.

Mina shook her head side to side as she kept her frown. "I...I don't know. He hasn't gotten his quirk yet, but he still gets in fights all the time with kids who do."

Bakugo's expression changed to a more, questioning and serious look. "How old is he? He still looks pretty young."

"He's six, he's gonna turn seven a few weeks after my birthday, we're hoping his quirk will kick in sometime this year. If anything just so he can defend himself better."

Bakugo crossed his arms and thought over what she said. He was still young, it was possible he could be a late bloomer. Then again, he bared no resemblance to Mina, or their father. Assuming Mina took her pink skin after her mother, Awai shared no common mutant traits with any of his family then. "Haven't your parents had the toe test done for him yet?"

Mina seemed to think it over for a moment before answering,"Actually, I don't think he has..." A small frown formed on her lips as she knew what Bakugo meant by his question. Mina crossed her arms and then proudly shook off any doubts,"He's gonna get his quirk soon anyway I know it! Quirks have been in the Ashido family since like, the first quirked people! What are the odds of him not having a quirk?"

"Twenty percent." Bakugo replied back coldly, as if it was just an innate response. As soon as those words left his mouth he, for once, regretted what he had said. Mina's face went from her usual cheerful, carefree vibe, to a saddened and worried one. Bakugo cursed himself under his breath and scooted over to sit next to her as he did his best to put on a comforting voice,"It still means there's an eighty percent chance he does have a quirk."

Mina let out a stressed filled sigh and rested her head against the frame of her bed. She opened her mouth and looked at Bakugo with an upset face, before closing it and softening the look she was giving him. "You know, you're still an ass but I can tell you're trying. Thanks."

Bakugo then furrowed his brows at the remark and rose his voice in an irritated manner. "Hey! Who are you call-" he then remembered how she had told him before, a good boyfriend doesn't yell at his girlfriend. He shut his eyes momentarily and then reopened them before speaking in an acceptable indoors voice,"Who are you calling an ass Ashido?" he asked in a much calmer fashion.

Mina couldn't help but start to giggle at his change of attitude. "Alright, let's try moving onto something not so serious while we're on break kay?"

Bakugo crossed his arms and decided to just let her pick something to do herself. In an indifferent voice he simply said,"Just remember this is a break okay? So don't do anything crazy like dance off or some shit."

Mina placed her right hand under her chin, and squinted her eyes up at the ceiling as she started thinking of something fun they could do before going back to the mundane task of studying. A smile that beamed excitement appeared on her face as she quickly grabbed Bakugo's right arm and started pulling on it,"Baku! Baku! I know what we can do! Let's see who can hold their breath the longest!"

Bakugo rose an eyebrow and wondered why on earth she was getting so excited over such a childish suggestion. "You want to do a fucking breath holding contest?"

Mina nodded her head up and down quickly before leaning in closer to the boy. With their faces now just a few inches apart Mina laid down her full idea.

"There's a catch though! We have to be kissing the entire time!" Bakugo's face reddened and his deadpanned questioning look was overtaken by a new look of surprise. Mina lightly giggled seeing his quick change of emotion and playfully poked at his nose,"I bet I can kick your ass in this!" She said in a gleeful tone.

Bakugo scowled and sat up straighter before replying back in a determined attitude,"Alright, so we lose if we breathe right? So I guess first one to break away even for a second is the loser?"

Mina kept her smile and upbeat attitude up as she got more and more excited for this little game. She positioned herself to sit on her knees and shook her arms up and down quickly as she got ready,"Okay! Sounds good to me! Now come on, let's get to it already!" Bakugo let out a quick sigh and positioned himself on his knees as well to get ready, looking slightly down at her as they got ready.

Bakugo still with a mild blush on his face cleared his throat and awkwardly placed his hands on the pink girl's shoulders. "So, any specific way you want to do this?" He asked as he looked around to avoid eye contact, feeling embarrassed he had to ask something like that.

Mina simply sat up as straight as she could and wrapped her arms around his back, as her own lilac blush was starting to form over her face. "I guess just, the same as last time?"

Bakugo simply nodded his head and answered back in a quick voice,"Yeah sounds good I guess." He shut his eyes and quickly pulled Mina in closer to his face as he moved in, locking lips with her as they started this friendly little contest. He was still sloppy at this, missing her lower lip completely which caused Mina to giggle some before she fixed the problem herself.

Mina slowly closed her eyes and enjoyed this fun little kissing game as she held her breath. They didn't move much, in fact compared to their last kiss and how into it they both got, this kiss was rather bland. That was the game though, if one of them separated even for a moment to make the kiss better, they'd lose in case the action was being used to secretly take in or let out some air.

It still didn't stop Katsuki from trying to make it more intense though. He opened his mouth ever so slightly open and began sneaking his tongue into the girl's mouth. Mina opened her eyes in surprise, she didn't think Bakugo was trying to make the kiss more enjoyable, she simply thought he was trying to make her lose by doing something so unexpected.

She then didn't know what to think when he just sort of, flailed his tongue around inside her mouth as he had zero clue what to do. Mina's cheeks started to puff up as she started holding in her laughter as his tongue smashed against her own and around her mouth. She came so damn close to bursting out in laughter as he started grunting softly and squeezed on her shoulders harder, even pushing his lips against hers harder as he really, really got into it.

Bakugo was coming close to his limit though, he was never one for holding his breath and he would need to get some air any second now. Meanwhile Mina's face was a lilac mess as she tried with all her might not to burst out laughing from this failed attempt at being sexy from her boyfriend. Her eyes were wide open and she kept making that "pffffffffttt" noise as she held onto the kiss for as long as she could.

She was even squeezing hard onto the back of his shirt as she did her best not to separate and lose the game. This only made Bakugo think she was liking his tonguing.

Bakugo let out a gruff moan into her mouth and moved his hands down to her hips, giving them a firm and tough squeeze. Mina's eyes were rolled into the back of her head as she was coming close to her limit and would need air soon or risk passing out. Just as she was about to let go and get some much needed air, Bakugo dragged his tongue under the roof of her mouth in a fast paced pattern.

That was the finishing blow for the girl. She quickly pulled out of the kiss and started breathing hard and fast, before she gripped her stomach and she began to burst out laughing,"HAHAHAHAHAHA! WHOOOOO! HAH!HAHAHA!"

Bakugo let go of her and had confusion written all over his face as he had no clue what brought out this laughing fit from the girl. "...Why are you laughing? Hey! Pinky why the fuck why are you laughing when you lost?!" He was really starting to get annoyed at her lack of answer.

Mina began to calm down some, a few laughs still coming out. She wiped a tear away from her left eye and smiled brightly up at the boy as she sat back up,"Dude, I don't think you know how to french! Hehehe!" Katsuki simply furrowed his brows and scowled at her.

"Hey I was trying to make it as good as the last kiss! You saying you didn't like it?" He snapped back as his ego was hurt.

Mina shook her head back and forth,"No, no dude. It was awesome! Like, that was hilarious Bakugo! It's actually pretty cute when you try to do something sexy, and just fail miserably!" She answered back in an innocent voice.

Katsuki crossed his arms and looked down toward the floor, with a pissed off look to his face. "Whatever, excuse me for trying to make the fucking game better."

Mina's joy filled face changed to a softer one as she placed a gentle hand on his cheek, making him look back up at her. He stared into her eyes with a harsh glare as she gave him a caring gaze in return. "Bakugo, you know ya can't be great at everything right?" He was about to open his mouth in protest, but before he could she shut his mouth by planting a quick, soft, but caring kiss on his lips.

She held it there for a few seconds, helping him ease up as she tried to calm him. She slowly pulled away and opened her eyes to see Bakugo's face had become much softer from her passionate response. Mina gave him a perky smile and tilted her head a bit in a cute manner,"Ya shouldn't get so riled up over something like this okay? You really need to calm down sometimes dude, or it's gonna be a lot harder to have as much fun as ya could!"

Bakugo took in what she said. Was there really any point to getting so upset when he wasn't the best at something? Especially something he was new at? He thought that maybe, he really did need to chill some. It was at least a lot easier to be relaxed around Mina.

He let out a soft sigh and nodded his head,"Alright. I'll, try to not let stupid shit get to me as much." Mina maintained her smile and placed a quick peck on his cheek, causing a small blush to appear on his cheeks again,"Let's get back to studying, we still have a lot to go over."

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
** **I'm so sorry about the long lack of an update. i went through kind of a block for a while but I'm going to try and be more consistent with future updates**


	7. Chapter 7

Bakugo and Mina had continued their little study date, and the progress Mina had showed over these two weeks had been very noticeable. She was answering ancient Japanese history correctly, getting math done and showing her work, and even got a lot of science that stumped her earlier mostly right. She wasn't as well versed in their studies as Bakugo was, but the point she was at now was no doubt better than a good portion of their class.

As the two went on studying, a sudden and deep growl echoed from Bakugo's stomach.

"...When the fuck is dinner Ashido?" He asked in an irritated tone as his brow furrowed.

Mina groaned and crossed her arms, she was getting impatient with dinner as well if she was being honest. "My family is probably just waiting on my mom to get home before we eat, she really wanted to meet you too ya know? So, just be patient please Baku?"

Bakugo threw his head back lightly and let out a quick groan. "You know if I was the one doing the fucking cooking it'd be done by now AND i'd have a plate set aside for your mom! Who cares about waiting up on someone if you're starving?"

Mina pouted some and began to scoot closer to the blonde. She poked his side lightly and then asked in a pitiful voice that was clearly trying to get to him,"You'd wait for me though right Bakuuu~ if I really wanted to eat with you? Even if you were starving right?"

Bakugo lowered his head back down and locked onto her eyes; he had an annoyed look to his face at first, but then looked more awkward as he seemed to think it over.

He let out a sigh and returned to his normal facial expression of a cold glare, "Of course I'd wait for you if that's what you wanted from me, but that doesn't mean I still don't think all this waiting is annoying as hell!"

Mina shut her eyes as she smiled, letting out a soft giggle,"Hehe, I know I know, I wanna eat too but just don't think about it, kay? I dunno if there's anything else we can study anymore, but we can just talk if ya want! Bout anything!"

"Anything huh?" Bakugo reclined back some and crossed his arms, thinking over something to talk with Mina about.

"...Ashido, you know some of my bigger hobbies already, but you haven't really mentioned too many of yours. What the fuck do you like to do in your free time anyway besides dancing?"

"ppffffttt!" mina let out a quick unexpected laugh at how he asked that question. "Okay well, you know dancing is totally my main thing, but im also pretty into video games and retro movies too! Like, aaaa! I LOVE Aliens but you already knew that too, hehe~" Mina giggled lightly and smiled warmly as she gushed about her interests.

Bakugo nodded and kept a straight face, asking calmly, "So, you'd say dancing is still your main thing right? LIke me and rock climbing?"

"Totally!"

"Alright, i'll have to remember that." Bakugo then nervously let a small gulp escaped as a faint blush appeared over his cheeks, "Maybe, I can take you dancing sometime. After i figure out how to do it myself."

Mina then let out a quick excited little gasp and hugged onto him quickly, "Oh that'd be awesome! i'd LOVE it if we could go someplace and just have like, a whole night of just dancing together!"

Mina then quickly pulled out of the hug before Bakugo could try to awkwardly hug her back, a large smile still on her face. "Ya know Baku, you're getting better at this!"

Katsuki rose an eyebrow and in an annoyed tone spat out, "Better at what?"

"Better at doing nice little boyfriend stuff on the fly! It needs work but I think you're making real progress! it kinda got my heart racing a bit! Hehe, do it again!"

"Wha-I can't just do that shit on command! I was just asking some questions and thinking up plans for the fucking future!" Bakugo snapped as his face kept a light, barely visible shade of red to it.

Mina giggled some at his lost composure, and then quickly turned her head to her door as it came open. Awai stood there and just sort of stared at the two of them.

"What do you want Awai?" Mina asked in an annoyed tone, the kid had a bad habit of just disrespecting her personal space.

"Mom's home, stop being gross together and come eat." Mina let out a quick sigh then seemed to perk right up, getting up rather fast and grabbing Bakugo's hand in the process.

"Come on! I'm starved dude!" She pulled him up with her and was practically dragging him along behind her.

Bakugo scowled and struggled to get his footing right as she dashed out of her room,"At least me fucking walk Ashido!"

"Hmph." Mina pouted and let go of his hand, "Fine mister grumpy pants, excuse me for thinking you wanted to hold hands with your girlfriend."

Bakugo then rolled his eyes and aggressively grabbed her hand, leading the way down the stairs himself as they made their way for dinner,"I just don't wanna fucking trip while I'm being dragged around Ashido."

Mina then cheerily responded with,"Noted~" as they made their way to the table.

Mister Ashido had gone and prepared Bakugo's favorite dish like Mina promised her parents would, her mother, now finally home from work, sat at one end of the table with her husband at the other. She had a very light shade of pink skin, and a set of black eyes like her daughter, lacked any horns though, but she did have a similar fluffy hair like Mina, just more tamed.

"Hi mom!" mina happily ran over and hugged her, while she just returned a tired half hug to her daughter.

"Hello dear, I see you're happy as usual." She then released from their embrace and spotted Bakugo. "And, you're the boyfriend Bakugo right?"

"Bakugo just plopped down in the closest chair he could find and responded with an annoyed,"Yeah." Before looking at the food prepared for them. He noticed less peppers than he would add in, and not as much sauce as he would add himself either. He groaned under his breath and grabbed his bowl, "Ya got any more of the sauce you used for this?" He said in a rather abrupt manner to Mister Ashido.

Mina's father let out a quick sigh at how rude he continued to be and passed Bakugo the bottle, "It's hot now Bakugo, so be careful not to burn yourself."

"I'll be fine." he retorted back without hesitation before dousing his meal in the spicy sauce.

Mina then sat next to the boy, her brother sitting across from them. "Hey, uh Bakugo don't cha think it looks great? It was my dad's first time making it so I hope ya like it!"

Bakugo, simply shrugged.

"I haven't exactly had a bite yet, so I hope so too Ashido."

Misses Ashido then sighed,"You know, Bakugo...calling my daughter by our family name might be confusing with us all around."

Mina then perked up, she knew what she meant. "Oh! Right! Dude, we're totally dating so we should totes go by our first names now! What do ya think," She then purred out with glee in a teasing manner as she leaned over and cuddled the boy slightly, "Katsukiiiiii~"

Bakugo's face began to blush madly at her affection and casual use of his first name. "Fi-fine! If that's what you wanna do, then alright...Mina." It felt weird to him using someone's first name, he, honestly hadn't since he was in elementary school. It was something he'd have to get used to.

Mina giggled some and turned her attention to her food, enjoying the much more milder spice her dad's recipe had over the hell on earth bowl of noodle's misses bakugo had made. She enjoyed it a lot more frankly, she could actually eat this without going through over six glasses of water. "Hmmmm, this is so good dad!"

Mister Ashido smiled warmly at his daughter's enjoyment of his cooking, "Oh, thank you honey! Awai, Ochi, what do you think of it?"

Mina's mother finished her bite before speaking, a soft smile on her face, "You did very well dear. It's delicious."

Awai slurped up two more bites before plopping a third into his mouth and speaking with it full of the food, "Ish great dad!" He responded before getting back to eating.

Mister Ashido smiled warmly at all the praise is family had given him, before turning to Bakugo who had dumped more of the spicy sauce into his bowl and went about eating like he was starved for food as he angrily wolfed down his meal. "I take it you like it too Bakugo?"

Bakugo then quickly swallowed, grabbed a napkin and wiped his face clean before looking toward his girlfriend's father, telling him very bluntly, "It's good but I could have made it better."

Everyone at the table stopped momentarily. Mina nervously let out an awkward laugh and waved off what he said, "Katsuki just takes a lot of pride in his cooking skills! He's not TRYING to be rude, sorry!"

"Why are you apologizing for me?" Bakugo blurted out, "He asked what I thought and I gave my answer, i didn't say it was shit or anything i said it was good!"

Misses Ashido groaned and rubbed the temple of her head in a stressed manner, "It's, alright Bakugo but PLEASE watch your language around Awai, he's already forming some nasty habbits as it is. He doesn't need to hear more people using foul language around him."

Mister Ashido groaned in annoyance at Bakugo's continued rude behavior and went back to eating.

Katsuki sighed and then looked to Mina, before looking back to her mother, "Right, sorry about that. I'll...try to watch what say around the squirt."

Mina let out a soft sigh of relief, glad to see he was keeping to his word of at least trying to be nice and respectful toward her family. It, must have been hard for him since she had never seen him act respectful to anyone really. When she thought of it, she may have actually been one of the people he respected the most in all honesty.

The rest of the meal was rather tame, no arguments happened and it was mostly just small talk as one of the Ashido parents would occasionally ask a personal question for Bakugo. Like, why he wanted to be a hero, what he thought of UA and such.

As they all chatted casually best they could, Awai managed to finish his food before anyone. He remained at the table and looked Bakugo dead on and asked, "Why are you so angry?"

Bakugo quickly shot a gaze towards the kid, "Excuse me?"

"I said, why are you so angry? You were angry like the whole time at the sports festival when we watched it on TV."

Mina quickly interrupted before anyone could speak again, "He just takes a lot of things seriously! Like, he's just super determined, and-"

"Maybe i just don't have a high tolerance for annoying things. Like people not taking me seriously." Bakugo growled back to the child.

Awai then let out a "hm." while keeping a very straight face at the blonde. It was clear to katsuki now at this point that Mina's little brother didn't care if he got on people's nerves. No wonder he was getting into so many fights at school, and acting like this without a quirk yet to back himself up. The kid was stupid for sure, but at least he was gutsy.

Mina cleared her throat and gave Awai an annoyed look, "Awai! Please don't bug him okay? You always try to get on my friend's nerves, so please be a bit nicer? For me, kay?"

"Okay."

Mina let out a thankful breath of air, glad the two hot headed boys didn't start some sort of petty argument at the dinner table over Awai trying to poke at Katsuki's nerves. It was admittedly harder than she thought for Bakugo to keep himself calm. Mina believed if the two of them weren't going out he probably wouldn't have been trying as hard as he was to stay as polite as he was being. And by all means he was still coming off as rather rude, but it was far better than the alternative of how he'd probably act a month ago.

He was trying though, and Mina appreciated it.

* * *

Katsuki stood by Mina's doorway with his stuff all gathered up, ready to leave. "I, had a good time Ashi-...Mina." He told her awkwardly.

Mina nodded her head quickly, "Yeah totally! I think we're both gonna do awesome on our midterms! Thanks so much for all the tutoring, for real!" She smiled brightly, and Bakugo felt his stomach heat up and feel all fluttery again like she had made him do before.

"Yeah, welcome." He then cleared his throat and looked over to her parents, "Um, thank you for letting me come over and help Mina study, and for feeding me."

Misses Ashido let out a soft yawn and waved at the boy, "No problem Bakugo...you're free to come over anytime, as long as we're given a heads up from Mina first of course."

"I'm not gonna bring people home without telling you mom! I haven't done that since eighth grade!" mina then pouted at her mom's little reminder of how she'd constantly bring her middle school friends over after school without warning.

Mister Ashido then cleared his throat, "Well it's dark already so you should be going Bakugo. Don't want your parents to worry I bet."

Bakugo blew out some air and rolled his eyes, as if his parents would worry about him being out late. "Sure."

He then focused his attention onto Mina, reaching his arm out and awkwardly giving her a little half hug, "I'll, see you on Monday Mina." As he let go Mina quickly gave him a full embracing hug before placing a fast and soft smooch on his left cheek.

Bakugo's face quickly heated up as she surprised with that small little sign of affection in front of her family. She pulled away and had her own blush going on as well, as a unique purple covered her face. "So, yeah! See ya Monday Katsuki! Text me when you're home, okay?"

Bakugo cleared his throat and turned for the door to leave, "Yeah, as soon as i'm home I'll let you know. See ya." With that Bakugo left the Ashido household.

After he left, Mina turned toward her parents, a nervous smile on her face. "So, what do ya think about him?" She asked as she touched her index fingers together in a nervous habit.

Her mother let out a tired sigh and rubbed her forehead again in mild agitation, "He...seems dedicated at least. I can tell he cares for you, but his temper needs work. He never seemed as, horrible as he was at the sports festival. He came off like a rabid animal back then."

Mina nodded and then turned to her father, "And you dad? What did ya think?"

Mister Ashido groaned and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he looked away momentarily,"If I'm being honest...i wish you brought another boy or girl home as your first romance."

"Honey!" His wife spat at him.

"What? I'm telling her what I think!" He turned back toward Mina, who had a disappointed look in her eyes. "Sweetie, he just, he made a horrible first impression. I won't forbid you from seeing him or anything, but he has a lot of improvements he needs to make before I can say I approve."

Mina looked down to the floor, a bit saddened to hear that but not too surprised. "Okay, I'll, help him best I can. He's been listening to me so far, and he really was trying to be nicer than he's been in the past." She looked back up with an unsure face, "But I think ya know, with more time and me of us hanging out he'll only get better and better about this kinda stuff!"

"Okay sweetie, I'll take your word for it. I just hope he can make you happy." He replied before taking his hands out of his pockets.

Misses Ashido then smiled softly and rubbed her daughter's hair, "Also, i'm very happy to see how hard he's gotten you to study. I haven't seen you open a single book until you two started hanging out, so i think you're both having a good effect on each other."

Mina smiled brightly and then pumped a fist up before exclaiming, "Fuck yeah!" And then froze up.

Mister Ashido groaned and in a deadpanned tone told her, "Mina, you know i don't like-"

"Honey it just slipped, I'm sure she's just used to Bakugo saying it."

"Sorry! Sorry!" She clapped her hands together to show she was sorry and an embarassed blush formed over her face. Bakugo really was rubbing off on her like she rubbing off on him.

* * *

 **Author's notes  
** **Well, im sorry for the super long time it took to update this. I had gone through the worst couple of months of my life, i almost died at one point and my days were going by in a haze for a while there. I couldn't write or do anything productive and was a zombie at work, but everything is almost okay now so im doing my best to get back into writing! I cant promise super constant updates but im more dedicated to continue to finish this story as well as Mina's icey hot crush, which im focusing on updating next.**

 **Again i am so sorry for how long it took to update this but i thank you all for waiting.**


	8. Chapter 8

The day of the mid terms had finally arrived and for once in her life Mina actually felt well studied and fully prepared to take one of these long standardized tests. Mina awoke that morning with a long and hard stretch before letting a soft yawn out of her mouth. She blinked a few times as she simply sat up right in her bed, taking a bit to fully wake up as per usual.

After waking up she made her way downstairs and wolfed down breakfast and then rushed back to her room to change into her uniform. As she was finally done getting ready she was rushing for the door, "Bye mom, bye dad bye Awai-"

"Woah woah woah!" Mister Ashido exclaimed as Mina was just a foot away from the door. "Why are you off in such a hurry young lady, you usually don't leave for another twenty minutes, something wrong?"

Mina turned around quickly and shook her head side to side, "No dad nothing's wrong I just wanna get to school earlier today so I can have some free time before the midterms! Ya know, talk to my friends and Katsuki and all that?"

"Well, I don't care how much of a rush you're in, you're never in too much of a hurry to not give your dad a hug!" He joked with a hearty smile reminiscent of Mina's very own.

Misses Ashido groaned at her husband's forced attempt to be funny, "Honey, hug your father then hurry onto school."

"Yes ma'am!" Mina rushed over and gave her father a quick hug, who returned it with a caring bear hug before he told her, "Good luck today sweetie, no matter what your grade ends up as you're still my little princess!"

Mina couldn't help but smile warmly at his kind words to her but also felt a little insulted when she realized this may have been his way of saying, "it doesn't matter if you fail."  
She wasn't going to fail, she had actually studied hard for this and there was no way in hell she was going to let down Bakugo or herself.

Mina escaped from the hug and waved goodbye to her father again, "My grade's are gonna be great dad! Anyway see ya!" After that she finally managed to rush out the door and head for the subway station to catch an earlier ride than she normally would.

* * *

Bakugo woke up that morning same time as any and went about it as routinely as possible, cooking his own breakfast and getting himself ready for the day ahead and avoiding as much verbal contact with his parents as possible.

By the time he was finished getting ready and headed for the door his mother roared at him with a ferocity she usually only brought out 5 to 7 time a day, "YOU'D BETTER DO WELL ON YOUR EXAMS KATSUKI!"

The blonde boy quickly grabbed the doorknob and forcefully pulled it open as he hollered back with the same unnecessary rage at his mother, "I'M GONNA DO BETTER THAN YOU EVER DID ON ANY EXAM YOU STUPID BITCH!"

If Bakugo had only turned his head when he yelled at her he would have seen the hard back book being thrown at his head before it forcefully slammed into him.

"BITCH!" Was all the boy blurted out as it hit him.

Katsuki turned around and flipped off his rude mother before walking out of the house and slamming the door behind him.

Great start to the day for sure.

* * *

When the students found themselves in home room that day waiting for their mid terms to start, they couldn't help but keep glancing at each other across the room as they waited.

Mina smiled brightly toward the explosive boy, who'd try to soften his expression and send a nod back her way. He still wasn't really the best at this whole affection thing at all.

As Aizawa walked into the room, test packets in hand, Mina quickly blew the blonde boy a kiss from across the room and just as fast turned around to face Aizawa in a respectful manner. Meanwhile her little blown kiss had made Bakugo's face light up as the blonde quickly scowled down at his desk as he felt his heart race just a tad bit faster than he liked from such a simple gesture.

He still had a long ways to go with this whole intimacy thing.

Aizawa meanwhile wasted no time in handing out all the test packets for their midterms. "Alright, this is all day thing so bare with me and no complaining. Go ahead and start." He told the class before plopping at his desk and instantaneously passing out.

With that, the students began on their long midterms.

Mina started her midterms with more confidence than she's ever had for one of these before. She felt all the studying she had done with Bakugo truly paid off. She wasn't breezing through the test per say, but she was happily coasting question to question, never being stuck on one question for too long.

"I feel great! I can pass! I! CAN! DO! THIS!" She cheered to herself in her thoughts as she made progress through her midterm.

Then, by the end of the day, with their midterms over and passed back into Aizawa, a crashing wave of relief washed over Mina as she shot up out of her seat anc shouted out, "WOOHOO! I TOTALLY ACED THAT YOU GUYS!"

Before Iida shot up from his seat as well as he angrily gestured toward her yelling, "ASHIDO PLEASE REFRAIN YOURSELF! NOT ALL THE TESTS ARE TURNED IN YET THAT'S VERY DISRESPECTFUL!"

Mina giggled and placed her hands together before replying, "Right, sorry Iida-"

"Don't apologize, you SHOULD fucking celebrate!" Bakugo cheered from across the room.

Iida turned like a robot to face Bakugo and went off, "Bakugo! Language! We're still in school and that sort of talk is reprehensible!"

Bakugo rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, not even looking directly at his class rep as he insisted in an annoyed tone, "Just lay off er, alright?! She worked hard so let her be happy about being done with it!"

Iida groaned and sat back down in his seat, "I never said she couldn't be happy about it i'll have you know." Uraraka did her best to contain her laughter at Iida's own outburst that came from Mina's outburst.

Mina herself smiled back over at Bakugo and gave the blonde a happy little wink and playfully purred out "Thanks Bakuuu~" before sitting back down.

Kaminari, Sero, Jiro and Hagakure then all turned toward the fiery blonde and in unison all went, "OOOooooooooooh~!"

Bakugo's entire face turned beat red as he averted his gaze away from all of them and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He wasn't a fan of all the attention his relationship with Ashido was bringing to him, but all that really mattered is how the two of them were getting along. At least, so far everything was fine.

So far.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **I know it's quite a bit shorter than usual, but i figured since a lot of the story had built up to the midterms and all i thought doing it as it's own little chapter would be nice before getting into the meaty stuff. as usual, any and all feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

A week had passed since the mid terms and the class anxiously waited to get their results back today in homeroom.

Mina felt nervous about what her score would be, she and Bakugo worked so hard together it would be terrible if she did just alright or barely passed at all. She took a deep breath to calm herself as Mister Aizawa entered the classroom, grades in hand to give the students back.

"Alright i've got your results back. To make it simple I compiled a list of the rankings so you all know where you stand and get a general idea of how you need to improve and where." With that, a tense feeling of anticipation overcame Ashido as Aizawa took out his phone and used some sort of projector app to display the class rankings in the midterms.

Mina shut her eyes, worried at first before opening back up and instinctively looking near the bottom. "Kaminari, Aoyamma, Sero, Hagakure" were all on the bottom 4 spots. Mina felt some relief in that at least, and then began looking up through the list until finally...

"I RANKED TWELFTH?!" She shouted as a giant smile formed over her face and she practically launched herself out of her chair. She had never been so close to the top ten in a written exam before, the girl was so excited and delighted at her ranking that her heart began beating like crazy.

Aizawa opened his mouth about to order her to calm down, but it was futile. She had already blitzed across the classroom and wrapped her arm's around Bakugo as she gave him a thankful and tight hug. "WE DIIIID IT BAKUUUU~" She chimed as her breasts pressed against the blonde's head.

Bakugo's entire face turned red as Kirishima's dyed hair from her unashamed giant hug of affection in front of their whole class. "Hrk!" He bit his tongue and held back telling her not to grab him like that in front of everyone. He hated the teasing Sero, kaminari and the others gave him...but if he was being honest he really liked this right now. She worked hard with him and earned her position in the exam rankings. Plus it felt nice being so genuinely thanked by his girlfriend.

Aizawa then suddenly appeared behind Mina's back, pulling her back and releasing her hold on Bakugo. "Alright enough of that Ashido! Back to your seat." He told her sternly

Mina's bright smiled was maintained as she nodded her head, "Heehee, okay sorry Mister Aizawa~" She almost sang in delight before merrily skipping back to her seat. She sat back down with an air of pride and she began to playfully kick her legs back and forth. She tilted her head back and forth, back and forth as if she was singing to herself.

Aizawa returned to the front and resumed talking about their midterm performances, and how he expected everyone to improve for the finals. Bakugo though, had blocked out pretty much everything his teacher was saying as he looked out the corner of his eyes onto Mina across the room. She looked so genuinely happy ad proud of herself for all her hard work.

It made him feel, good. He had stuck with her and thanks to their constant study dates she's doing better academically than she ever has before. He didn't even know a rare, soft smile had formed on his lips as he watched her merrily celebrate in peace.

It was has he affectionately watched her be so happy he realized something. Part of the reason she studied so hard with him for the past few weeks was because she wanted to impress him, to make him proud and show she could cut it.

He hasn't really done much at all to make her proud about progress has he? Really the most he's done was just leave Deku alone and holding back his rude comments a bit toward his classmates. He moved his eyes down to his desk and stared at his hands as he clenched into tough fists. He grit his teeth and knew that he had to be as good to her as she was to him.

He had to actively work on not just being so much of a jerk, but he had better himself. He had to at least start being a little bit nicer to people, respecting their feelings even if they didn't impress him.

"Fuck that's gonna be hard!" he muttered to himself as he imagined being a nice guy and how unnatural and forced it was going to be getting started.

He supposed the first step would have to start with Deku. Leaving him alone and ignoring him wasn't enough. He would have to actually start... _ **treating him like a decent human being with respect.**_

* * *

As classes let out later that day and everyone gathered their belongings to head home, Bakugo made sure to keep an eye on Deku in the seat behind him. Izuku wasn't the fastest about packing his things since he usually stayed after school a bit to talk with his classmates. Bakugo was usually the opposite. Typically he packed his shit and bailed for the train to head home, even after he and Mina became a thing he was still doing this nearly every single day.

Today though, he was taking his time. He was about to take his first step in something he never thought he would ever even attempt.

After getting his belongings ready to go, he turned ever so slightly to face Midoriya before he spoke up.

"Hey, Deku." he growled out of habit.

Izuku flinched and looked to Bakugo with an anxious expression. It had been a while since Bakugo last spoke to him. Like the blonde promised he had completely been leaving Izuku alone and ignoring him.

"Uh, ye-yeah Kacchan? Something wrong or-"

"Nothing's wrong!" he snapped. Mina had already heard his aggressive attitude and began marching over with a nervous face.

 _"Oh no he was doing so good!"_ She thought to herself as she rushed over, hoping she could prevent bakugo going off on midoriya for whatever reason.

Katsuki then cleared his throat and starred Deku square in the eyes. "Good job ranking fourth in the mid terms. It's good you aren't slacking in that just cuz you're training a lot to get that weird quirk of yours under control. Maybe next time we fight you can actually give me a proper challenge..." His voice was strangely calm, for his standards anyway. His usual aggression and temperment was still in his tone, but there was no lies in what he spoke.

The room just about went dead silent. Katsuki Bakugo...complimented Midoriya. Mina stopped in her tracks as she reached Bakugo's desk. She was so worried about preventing him from going off and reverting to his old habit that she never even CONSIDERED this was a possibility. A small smile formed over her face as she quickly realized this was thanks to her.

Izuku gulped and and clenched at his tie in a nervous reaction. The poor boy looked flabbergasted as he processed what Katsuki had told him. Finally a wide smile overtook his face before he quickly bowed his upper torso in gratitude, "Thank you kacchan! That means so much to hea-"

"DON'T BOW TO ME IDIOT! IT WAS JUST A COMPLIMENT!" The blonde roared out at what he thought was an overreaction to his statement. Izuku quickly shot back up and nodded his head.

"Oh, uh, right sorry! uh...honestly though, thank you." Izuku replied with a soft voice. He locked eyes with Bakugo and seemed genuinely glad to have received that small compliment from his complicated childhood frenemy. "That means a lot coming from you."

Bakugo sighed and turned around to face Mina as he ended the talk with izuku saying, "Sure, just don't let it go to your head. It's not like this is a big fucking deal or anything." He was then more than done talking to Deku as he put his focus on his adorable and happy girlfriend standing before him. "Yo you ready to go or are ya gonna stick around some more? I need to know if you're coming with me to the station or not."

Mina giggled a bit and gestured behind her toward the girls, "I'm gonna stick around for a bit and hang out with the gals! You go on ahead we can walk to the station together tomorrow. That alright babe~" She asked playfully before winking with the tip of her tongue sticking out a tad bit.

Bakugo blushed a bit at her cute little wink and instinctively took a step back before rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, that's fine. I'll uh...message you when I'm home then, see ya."

Bakugo began walking away, until...

"Nuh uh uh! Not yet Katsu!" Mina chimmed as she grabbed onto his left arm. Bakugo stopped and looked back over at her with an irritated scowl.

"You JUST SAID I could go-"

"Not without a good bye kiss!" She then used her free hand to poke at her cheek, signaling where she wanted the kiss to land.

Bakugo's small blush from before was eclipsed by the one he had now. His irritated expression changed into one of dread as he looked around and saw almost every eye in the class was on him. Sero, Kaminari, Mineta, Uraraka, Hagakure, Jiro and Kirishima were all giving him eager almost mocking like looks as they waited for him to pucker up.

Mina had her eyes closed and was still tapping her cheek as she waited. "Come ooooon~ Just a little peck on the cheek Bakugo, then i'll be satisfied kay?"

Bakugo clenched his fists and harshly shut his eyes. Thinking to himself, _"DAMN IT ALL THESE IDIOTS ARE STARRING AT ME EXPECTING ME TO GO ALONG WITH THIS!_ " He could feel his teeth grinding together as he became angered at the embarrassment he felt. _"FINE! THEY ALL WANT A ROMANTIC SHOW, I'LL GIVE EM ONE TO SHUT EM ALL UP! I AINT PLAYING AROUND WHEN IT COMES TO THIS ROMANCE SHIT! THEY'LL ALL SEE!"_

Bakugo then forcefully freed his arm out of Mina's grasp and quickly grabbed her waist with that hand, using his other to hold onto the back of her head. He caught everyone off guard as he very sloppily pulled Mina down and imitated that famous kiss of the sailor returning home from war.

"AAAAAH!" Minetta wailed out as she slammed onto his desk in a fit, "NO FAIR HE WAS SPOSE TO CHICKEN OUT!"

Kaminari, Kirishima and Sero all dropped their jaws in in perfect unison, their slapping onto their cheeks heavily as they were blown away at the over the top gesture.

"LUCKY BASTARD!"

"SUCH A MANLY DISPLAY OF AFFECTION!"

"HE'S JUST SHOWING OFF!"

Jiro blushed madly and covered her face at the madly overzealous action while Hagakure screamed with glee. "OOOOOH! IT'S JUST LIKE A MOVIE!" Uraraka just turned her head and tried her best to admittedly not feel a bit jealous.

Bakugo pulled her back up onto her feet and separated from the long kiss. A trail of spit connected their lips until Bakugo wiped his mouth. The two of them both had deep blushes covering their respective faces. Mina looked to be more surprised than anyone else as she showed a rare shy expression after the kiss was over.

"Oh...uh, wo-wow Katsuki that was...that really caught me off guard!" Was all she could manage to get out.

Bakugo coughed into his fist a few times to clear his throat before averting his gaze for the door, "Well, i gave you your kiss! You're the one who wanted it and I delivered ten fold so don't complain!" He turned on his heels and headed for the door as he waved back at her on his way out. "I'll, message you when i'm home, alright?"

Mina brought her fingers up to her lips, gently touching where Bakugo had sloppily and aggressively kissed her. "Yeah, alright." Was all she answered back before her trademark smile returned.

She turned around and happily skipped back to the girls, "Tooold ya'll i could get a kiss in class outta him~" She sang before they all went back to their previous topics per Momo's request of leaving romantic talk to a minimum.

Bakugo may have gone overboard with that big display, but Mina would be a liar if she said she didn't like the grand expression of his feelings for her. This was an instance where his insistence to be as great as he could be in anything he did ended up being incredibly charming to the girl.

Bakugo really was working just as hard to improve himself for her sake as she was for his.

* * *

 **author's notes**

 **sorry this one took longer than i expected. but i hope it was worth the wait as the first little "arc" of this fic wraps up and we move onto the next storyline for this couple. as always criticisms and thoughts are hella appreciated**


End file.
